


Bitty adventures

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Amazing Ideas, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Building trust, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Glasses, Hide and Seek, Hot Chocolate, Hugging, Hugs, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Lamiae, Lies, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Narcolepsy, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pizza, Portals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Search, Separation Anxiety, Shopping, Sleep, Social Anxiety, Stars, Trauma, Trust Issues, convicing, date, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Fresh gets the absolute best idea after visiting a bitty AU. The gang should most definitely have bitties of their own!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh tells the gang his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Fresh, Cross - X  
Dust - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We wrote the first chapter about a year ago, back when Fresh wasn't as fleshed out. This is why it might look a little forced and weird. Additionally, Horror's and Dust's personalities are a bit switched.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh nearly squealed in delight at the idea he had. He held back the sound due to self-preservation. He didn't want anyone to find him and if anyone saw him like this, squealing and with a maniacal grin on his face that would attract quite some attention. He had checked out one of the bitty centres in the bitty AU and they were unbelievably adorable. He really wanted to get one but with him jumping AUs so much a bitty would be a bad idea. This is why he opened a colourful neon portal to Nightmare's hideout and jumped into the living room, looking extremely excited. Cross and Dust were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

Cross looked up at Fresh, startled when he saw the other look extremely happy and excited. What-?

Dust blankly watched a movie Cross had picked about a university full of colourful monsters learning how to be scary. It was supposed to be fun and cute but... eh. Dust wasn't feeling it.

Dust jumped when Fresh suddenly jumped through looking like a vampire that had found a barn full of slaves to feed. That wasn't good, probably.

"Fresh!" he exclaimed surprised. "What the [honk]? What are you doing here?"

"Hehehe. I found something interesting that might interest you too..." Fresh explained vaguely, not really explaining anything.

Safe to say, Cross' interest was piqued. He really wanted to know what got Fresh so excited.

"What?" Cross asked as he turned off the TV.

Dust raised a brow suspiciously, staring at Fresh who looked too smug to be safe.

"What... is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Bitties! They're adorable, cute, tiny skeleton monsters and-" Fresh launched into a quick explanation of what bitties were, excitedly telling them everything he knew about the small monsters.

Cross' eye lights were glowing excitedly when Fresh was done. He really wanted a bitty. He'd have to ask Nightmare.

Dust stared silently at Fresh while he explained what bitties were. He'd heard of them. Error had a certain fondness for the little creatures and he had mentioned them when Killer had asked what AUs he preferred. It was one of the few AUs he'd rather not destroy and thankfully hadn't since Ink rarely made copies of that AU. Sounded like Fresh had found out about them.

"So... you're telling us this why?" Dust asked. He knew Cross was already sold. If the bright eye lights were any indication.

"You gotta get yourself bitties, bro! They're so amazing!!" Fresh explained excitedly. He looked hyped. Cross looked over to Dust.

"Can we ask Nightmare?" Cross asked, clearly excited too.

Dust leaned away from both skeletons warily. While the idea sounded... appealing, there were still some concerns.

"Um Cross? We have a really unstable schedule plus a dangerous 'job'. You really think we can take care of sentient high maintenance creatures?" he asked rationally.

Cross looked a bit taken aback but Fresh replied instead of him.

"I can take care of them when you're not there!" He quickly responded. That really sounded like he wanted a bitty himself but couldn't have one.

"Right!" Cross quickly agreed, jumping onto the train. Fresh could take care of the bitties.

"But Fresh doesn't live here." Dust countered. "He can't stay here forever either. He has his own AU to come home to. And no offense, in terms of babysitting; Fresh is more equipped to take care of a teenager." Dust grinned a bit at Fresh. It was true. Fresh's style often got along with teenagers more often than other people. It would be chaotic if Fresh was tasked with taking care of bitties. Especially four if everyone was adopting one.

"You can just call me whenever, bruh." Fresh explained, choosing to ignore the comment the other had made about his AU. He _never_ wanted to go back there.

Cross nodded in agreement. "Besides that there is mostly at least one person here." Cross supported the other.

Dust groaned aloud. There was no convincing these two.

"Fine." he sighed out and rubbed his skull at a forming headache. "If you miraculously convinced Nightmare we could... then yes. We can adopt a bitty. And Fresh, you can come visit them anytime if it happens."

Cross cheered loudly, looking extremely happy. Fresh just smiled excitedly. Bitties were so rad!

"Great! We need to convince Horror and Killer too. Maybe they can help!" Cross said and quickly ran off. Fresh followed him albeit a bit slower. He really wanted to see how this one turned out.

Dust sighed and stood up from the couch, following after the two. This would certainly be interesting.

He wondered if Nightmare would agree. Well... He watched as Cross bounded off to find the other two. Nightmare would have to resist three eager skeletons. Four if he was counting Fresh.

Cross first went to Horror's room as that was nearer. He quickly knocked on the door, trying to not just burst into the other's room. Who knew what Horror was doing with how the walls were soundproof.

Horror was listening to some music as he heard a knock on the door. He quickly turned off the music and opened the door with his magic. It was Cross. And Fresh. What did they want?

"Horror! Do you know about bitties?" Cross asked excitedly. Horror did know a bit about the small skeletons but he shook his head, knowing that the other would like to explain. Cross smiled brightly and did.

Dust reached the duo and waited just behind them with his hands in his pockets. He heard Cross explain to a confused Horror about bitties with Fresh adding a few details here and there. Dust waited until they finished, knowing full well what would happen next. Hopefully Nightmare was ready for a wave of excited skeletons. He leaned on the wall and waited.

Horror's eye lights were practically sparkling. He had become especially excited when he had heard about a feral acting bitty called bloody berry. Wow!

"We gotta tell Nightmare about this!" He exclaimed excitedly. Cross nodded.

"First we need to convince Killer." He replied just as hyped, taking the other's hand and dragging him to Killer's room. Fresh followed them with a chuckle.

Dust sighed and followed them. Killer would be a harder skeleton to convince. But knowing Cross, he'd managed somehow.

Cross quickly went to Killer's room and knocked excitedly, waiting impatiently for the other to answer. Horror knocked too for good measure.

Fresh snickered as he stood behind them. They'd probably break down the door if Killer didn't answer.

Killer was busy reading the craving book Cross had given him when there was rapid knocking on the door. He stared at the door when another knock rang, this time a different beat and tone. He sighed and set his book on the bed, standing up and walking over to the door.

He opened it with a confused look when he saw three excited skeletons and Dust. This... would be interesting.

"Yes?"

"Hey Killer! Do you know about bitties?" Cross asked excitedly. Horror nodded, practically vibrating with excitement. Fresh waved at him in greeting.

"Uh..." Killer stuttered in surprised and looked towards Dust for an answer. The other only shrugged with a grin. The elder looked back towards the three excited looking skeletons.

"I've... heard of them? But I'm not... sure?"

Cross internally cheered. He could use this explanation to pull Killer onto his side! He started explaining, Fresh helping him every now and then with his knowledge about bitties and Horror sometimes excitedly talking over him. It could honestly only be confusing.

Killer listened as the trio explained about bitties. They all looked super excited for these creatures. Obviously it sounds very appealing but...

"Will Nightmare agree?" he asked when they were done. "I mean, I'm in but..."

"We'll convince him." Cross replied, smiling. Fresh nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" Horror agreed. They would probably more like besiege Nightmare until he caved. Hopefully Nightmare would agree soon because they looked ready to do anything for their idea.

Killer sighed internally at the trio of excited skeletons. While having a little version of the Sanses in other AUs sounds amazing- and they wouldn't be hurting them any time soon because of their size and loyalty- were they responsible enough to take care of them?

Killer looked towards Dust who's leaning on the wall. "What about you? You okay with this?"

Dust shrugged. "If Nightmare says yes then sure."

Killer thought about it before shrugging. "Sure. Why not?"

Cross punched the air, looking extremely happy and excited. Yes! They got their army! Now they only needed to find Nightmare.

Fresh chuckled softly at the ecstatic look Cross had, looking extremely determined. If Nightmare would decline there would likely be a riot.

Horror fist-bumped his friend and smiled brightly. Then they both ran off to Nightmare's room, Fresh following slightly slower but still pretty quickly.

The two remaining skeletons looked at each other before chuckling softly. Boy was Nightmare going to have a time of his life.

Both Dust and Killer followed the other skeletons to Nightmare's room. Their boss was certainly going to have a hard time saying no to three excited skeletons. They just knew it.

Cross knocked onto Nightmare's door excitedly, eagerly waiting for a reply. At this rate they would probably break down Nightmare's door. Horror knocked too, for good measure and stood next to Cross. Fresh peeked over the skulls of his partners in crime, curious how Nightmare would react.

Hearing the tell tale knock of one of his more excited members, Nightmare let out a sigh. He raised a hand and put it over his skull tiredly. He had just finished sabotaging some important documents of other AUs. A little more... fun way to cause havoc. Ink never knew how sudden wars or shortage of supplies happened. But these little pieces of paper had caused chaos that could rival whatever damage they could make alone.

Thus he had hoped to rest for a bit. Unfortunately the rapid knocking on his door gave him his answer. He had some boys he needed to take care of.

Nightmare stood up from his desk and walked over to the door. He opened it before the door could break under the intense knocking Cross was doing. Though he was slightly surprised to find all of his gang members at his door. Judging by the excited looks on their faces, this was either really fun or he'd need a painkiller after this.

"Yes? What is it this time boys?"

"Fresh told us about this awesome thing!" Cross started, pointing at Fresh who was standing behind him. The latter gave a small wave.

"He told us about bitties! Bitties are-" Cross continued, starting to explain what bitties were, his voice fast paced as he didn't even stop his talking to breathe, opting to do that when he was done. Horror put a hand on the shorter's shoulder, stopping his talking and picked up where the other had left off. Fresh smiled in the background, happy that the two could help each other even when so obviously excited.

'Oh shit' Nightmare thought as Cross began his rapid explanation. He could already feel a headache starting to surface 'Why? Why did Fresh have to tell them?'

Nightmare looked towards Killer and Dust who were standing behind the talking duo and smiling apologetically. Clearly they wanted these creatures too but wouldn't get one until Nightmare approved. Even if he could see the want and excitement in their eyes.

Nightmare closed his eye with a sigh. "And... how, pray tell, will you take care of these bitties?"

"We'd take care of them when we aren't on missions. Fresh offered to take care of them when we all are gone which doesn't happen very often." Cross replied, smiling. Fresh nodded in the background, agreeing with him. He'd love to take care of the bitties.

"Yeah!" Horror agreed, looking happy and excited.

Nightmare sighed and rubbed his aching skull. "Fine. You can get ONE bitty each. And I expect you all to care for them!" He said sternly. What had he gotten himself into?

Killer and Dust looked a little shocked but they smiled nonetheless. Nightmare had agreed and now they could get a bitty companion!

"Yes!!" Cross cheered happily, almost jumping in excitement. Horror looked incredibly happy, smiling brightly.

Fresh stood in the background and gave a small cheer. He'd known Nightmare would have to agree. Bitties were awesome!

Now that he had permission Cross couldn't help but think: Which one? Nightmare had said they could have one each. Which one should he get? Which different bitties would work well with his personality? What if the bitties didn't like him?! Oh stars he completely forgot that issue. He was loud and excitable and no bitty would like him!

Horror quickly noticed that Cross was panicking. He didn't know why exactly but he had a pretty good idea what the reason could be. The short skeleton didn't have a very high opinion of himself and tended to overthink everything.

Horror quickly pulled Cross away from the door, wrapping the shorter skeleton up in a hug.

"It's fine, Cross.." Horror tried to soothe the other. He wasn't all that good at doing it but he was clearly doing his best.

The others noticed Horror and Cross' interactions, Killer being the one to ask first.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Self-depreciation." Horror explained as he rubbed Cross' back, hoping to calm him down before everything became too much for him and he would break down again.

After a minute of fighting back his anxiety attack, Cross was finally successful in warding it off and calm down.

"m fine..." Cross mumbled quietly, his voice not sounding like Cross at all as he wiped away a stray tear.

"Oh." Killer said in realization and let the bloody skeleton do his thing. Dust and Nightmare did the same, Horror had it covered. Too much help could actually make it worse instead of making it better. It was best to put less stress on the small skeleton.

Once Cross had calmed down- and resisting the urge to drag the other into a hug- Nightmare decided to change the subject. "Have you decided which copy you're getting them from?" he asked while crossing his arms. "And who's going to do the legal papers. They have a legal system as far as I know. A few paperwork and background checks."

"I'll do the paperwork!" Fresh volunteered, smiling brightly. It was his idea after all. He would help the others in every way possible.

"Maybe a copy because Inky keeps a good eye on the original AUs..." Cross replied quietly, looking slightly anxious again. Stars, what if this was a bad idea?

"Great idea." Horror agreed immediately. He could see the shorter skeleton's point and he could practically see Cross overthinking everything again.

Nightmare nodded, internally groaning in despair. But he knew Fresh was the best candidate. Neither of them had any good backgrounds for adoption, let alone a good 'job'. Neither of them looked like they could adopt anyway. Besides a lot of AU's recognized them, especially Nightmare and Error so they were out of the question. Not to mention the gang looked like they were killers, which they were. Oh stars this would end badly.

Pushing down his worry from making his way onto his face. "Fresh, please make up believable backgrounds. Please. And I'd recommend BittyTale-15, they're not as well versed with AUs."

Killer looked a little surprised at Nightmare's approval but he was not complaining. He nodded with a small smile. "Thanks boss. I'll keep everyone out of trouble." he winked at the midnight skeleton.

Nightmare looked away while he mumbled out. "I know you can." he looked towards the gang again with a serious look. "Be. Careful."

Fresh nodded, smiling. He stayed to hear the rest of the things Nightmare was saying and then opened a portal, preparing everything.

Cross smiled slightly but frowned a bit when he spotted Horror's bloody clothing.

"Maybe you should go change, Horror." Cross proposed, eyeing the taller sceptically.

Killer hummed questioningly at Cross' words while Nightmare tensed. He felt Cross' hesitancy and skepticism. Oh stars this would not go well if Cross continued to be like that.

"Actually, Cross can I speak to you for a moment? You guys can go first." it wasn't a request. It was an order.

Cross' eye sockets widened slightly but he walked over to Nightmare as Horror left to change his shirt. He could already suspect what Nightmare wanted to talk to him about. He hadn't been entirely subtle as of late.

Nightmare let Cross in before closing the door, briefly seeing Killer jump through the portal.

He turned towards Cross with a serious look. "Okay, what's been bothering you Cross? And tell me the truth."

Cross flinched slightly as Nightmare asked him that. He should have come to him in the first place he was such a failure and why did he keep secrets from Nightmare, how stupid was he?!

Cross' breathing sped up noticeably and his eye lights faded slightly, growing hazy as he could feel the panic coming back again. 

Nightmare jolted when Cross went into a panic, shit this wasn't was he'd been expecting.

Quickly reaching out, he gently pulled the smaller skeleton into a loose hug, hushing him softly. "Shh... it's okay Cross. It's okay. You're fine. Shh."

Cross' breath hitched on a sob when he was pulled into a hug and he immediately clung to Nightmare, crying quietly. There were way too many ways everything could go wrong...

"S-sorry..." Cross apologised quietly. His mind had been working overtime, trying to annoy him with each and every way all this could go wrong. It was exhausting.

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly, rubbing the back of his skull. "It's okay. It's okay Cross. Just tell me what's wrong so that I can try and help."

Cross sniffled quietly, looking up at Nightmare with tears rolling down his cheek bones.

"I.. I'm overthinking everything..." Cross admitted quietly, wiping his eye sockets in an attempt to get rid of the tears but they just kept on coming.

Nightmare wiped away his tears using his thumb, talking soothingly. "Shh... it's okay to cry. What about, Cross? What are you overthinking about?"

"Everything..." Cross replied, leaning into the touch. He decided to specify anyways.

"Mainly about.. the bitties... What if… what if they won't like me...?" Cross whimpered quietly, burying his face into the taller skeleton's jacket.

"Cross..." Nightmare sighed out softly with a comforting smile. He gently rubbed Cross' skull from the top to the back, trying to ease the skeleton's worry. "Bitties are miniature versions of monsters. They're people. Thus, they have their own personalities, experiences and traits. Like us, like our group. There are hundreds of bitties Cross, in species alone. You'll find one that likes you just the way you are."

Cross closed his eye sockets, hiccuping softly. Nightmare was right... He nodded slowly.

"O-okay... Th-thanks..." Cross mumbled. He should stop being so negative...

Cross pulled back after a few more moments, wiping his eye sockets from all stray tears that were still there. He needed to be positive. He smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Nightmare." He said softly. He was feeling a lot better now.

Nightmare nodded and patted Cross' head affectionately. "Anytime Cross. Now go ahead and get your bitty companion." Nightmare said playfully. He'd get a headache soon, sure. But seeing the happy faces on his boys made it all worth it. Even if he did need to take a painkiller every once and a while.

Cross smiled as he was reminded of getting to pick a bitty. This was going to be awesome. He quickly ran off to go to Horror to go to the bitty universe with him.

Horror huffed as he pulled on a clean, red sweater, walking back to his door. Before he could open it Cross rushed in, smiling. Apparently the talk with Nightmare had gone well. Good.

"Ready to go?" Horror asked unnecessarily. Cross nodded an affirmative and they jumped through a portal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang follows Fresh to the designated bitty AU to choose their companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Cross, Horror, Fresh - X  
Killer, Dust, Cry - Sky  
Bitties - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We wrote the first chapter about a year ago, back when Fresh wasn't as fleshed out. This is why it might look a little forced and weird. Additionally, Horror's and Dust's personalities are a bit switched.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer turned towards the portal from when the others jumped through. Dust was already super excited to pick a bitty he was practically vibrating and smiling widely. Noticing Cross' happy demeanour, he imagined the talk went well.

"Ready to pick a bitty?" he asked, wanting to hear their reactions.

"Of course!" Dust answered with a large smile. A bitty! A Sans he could actually get along with that wouldn't kill him or piss him off! Why wouldn't he be excited. He just hoped that the bitty wouldn't mind his... ahem, 'job'.

"Yes! I'm so excited to see all the bitties!" Cross replied, smiling brightly. He tugged at his clothing a bit to make sure that it sat perfectly and maybe as a bit of a nervous habit too. He looked around, finding that they were standing a few feet from the bitty centre.

Killer smiled at Cross' excitement. There was his little brother. "Alright, let's go find our bitties. I think Fresh's already inside talking to the manager."

Dust nodded in confirmation. "Last I saw him he was heading to the centre. Let's go follow him." he suggested.

Cross nodded and tried to walk to the door of the bitty centre calmly which didn't really work all that well. Horror followed on his heels, extremely excited to finally meet the bitties. He stayed behind the shorter skeleton as he opened the door. Fresh was standing at a counter, talking with the employee animatedly. He seemed to already know them.

Killer chuckled when Cross tried to contain his excitement, walking to the centre just behind the two skeletons with Dust in tow. In all honesty, he was curious to see what bitties Cross and Horror would attract. That being said, would his bitty be okay with him? A broken, killer skeleton?

They'd see.

Once inside, Dust spotted two hallways. He guessed the one filled with cheerful voices were the bitties and the silent one was the shop. He bit his lip in excitement, looking towards the hallway where the bitties were. Stars he couldn't wait to find his bitty.

Mrs Cry, after talking to Fresh at the counter, looked over and saw the four approaching skeletons. Her Soul ached and burned when she saw them. After what Fresh had told her how they were abused and mentally unhealthy because of their past, her Soul ached in sympathy for them. She really wanted to go to their abusers and give her a piece of her mind after what they'd done to these poor skeletons. But violence would fix nothing. In the meantime, she had to do her job and give these hurt skeletons a bitty companion to help them heal.

Putting on a kind smile, she waved at the four approaching skeletons. "Well hello there. You must the skeletons Fresh was talking about. Finding a companion today?"

Cross nodded excitedly but stood a bit behind Fresh, not entirely trusting the new monster. Better safe than sorry. He'd had to learn that the hard way.

"Yeah." Horror confirmed, stepping next to Cross protectively.

Cry smiled when the skeletons with a crack on his skull stood protectively beside the smaller black and white clad skeleton. This showed her a few things. That this group was a makeshift family almost. The way the bloody skeleton stood in front of the smaller was a more brotherly protective way, Cry had seen a few of those to recognize the behavior. It also showed that they supported each other even though they were all hurt. A support system. Looking at all of them, Cry couldn't help but hate the abuser more. They all looked abused in a way. The black and white skeleton was anxiety ridden and extremely nervous but clearly excited to be here. The other skeleton looked like he'd seen hell and back, the crack on his skull reminded her of a brassberry and she knew how painful those injuries were to that type of bitty. The other two looked like they'd seen so much bad in the world. Even with the steel gaze in their eyes there was a hint of vulnerability in them, showing years of hardship. Truly, she disliked the abusers who had done this to them.

Giving them a small smile, she pushed down her anger to speak softly. "That is wonderful. Well, do any of you have any bitties in mind?"

Cross shook his head. He had no idea which bitty would work okay with his personality... What if they needed to have an idea which kind of bitty they wanted to adopt? What if...

Horror took Cross' hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Cross noticed only then that he had been staring at Cry vacantly and quickly averted his eye lights, his cheek bones flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I think they're called bloodberries." Horror replied, trying to focus the attention on him instead of Cross.

Cry's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the name. Those types of bitties were known to be very... unpopular with the crowd. Nowadays they were used as pest control and in fighting rings, unfortunately. Though Cry had managed to rescue a few with help from other people and volunteers. "A bloodberry? My, what a very adventurous choice. Is it for you little one?" she asked the bloody skeleton.

"Yeah." Horror replied, looking back at Killer and Dust. The two had been silent the whole time they'd been in the bitty centre and the fact made him slightly uneasy.

Cry nodded and looked towards the other two behind the bloody one. "What about you two?"

Killer jolted as he was asked the question. Shit, he wasn't prepared. He looked towards Dust for help but the other was just in the same state of surprise as he was.

Grabbing his wrist with one hand and looking away, he mumbled out. "Um, a Sansy?"

Cross shifted uneasily. He didn't like that this monster was being so close to their group. They were talking so friendly. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop and shifted a bit to be behind Horror a bit more.

Horror noticed that and shifted too, hiding Cross completely from view. He couldn't have the other go into a panic attack.

Fresh perked up slightly. Killer wanted a Sansy? He could see how that would work out pretty well.

Cry saw the shift in movement from the two skeletons. Probably staying here and chat would actually make them feel uncomfortable. She'd better skip this along.

Giving them a friendly smile, she walked around the counter towards the right hallway. "Alright then, follow me and I'll show you the pens. Um, except you little one," she said, looking towards Horror. "A bloodyberry doesn't mix well with the other large crowd of bitties so they've been put into another, more isolated room. I'll take you there and help you find your bitty."

Killer nodded, feeling relieved he was not being asked questions and followed the bunny monster. Dust shifted uneasily, his anxiety acting up and followed behind Killer. Killer could protect him, right?

Cross' eye sockets widened slightly at the thought of being separated from Horror and clutched the taller skeleton's arm slightly as they followed the strange, happy monster. He really wanted to stay with Horror and the thought of Horror being alone somewhere made him antsy.

Fresh followed the four skeletons like a shadow. He had promised Nightmare he'd take care of the skeletons and he would make good on that promise no matter what it would take.

Cry tried to ignore her aching Soul when she saw how the small skeleton clung onto the other one. Separation Anxiety. A few owners and bitties alike had the same problem. Hopefully a bitty would help this skeleton. Fresh had mentioned their jobs as being very demanding and having no set time, most of them leaving the black and white skeleton alone. Coupled with his history of being formed into isolation and abuse, it was no wonder this skeleton would be anxious.

Cry hoped he'd find a great bitty as a companion. Having a bitty to heal was common. Looking at all of them, she knew they all needed healing.

Killer watched the monster warily, his wrist itching terribly but he ignored it. Cry was... nice. Nicer than any monster they'd seen. But he couldn't be too sure. Fresh must have made up a lie about them, the only explanation why there weren't any cops or Inky coming for their asses yet.

Dust watched as they reached an enclosed area with a kid gate. He looked around and saw tons of different kinds of bitties. Some were chatting with each other. Some were sleeping on a pile of pillows. And some were running around.

Looking at them all, Dust was starting to feel self-conscious about his decision. What if they didn't like him? Or he wouldn't find a soft bones willing to deal with him like his gang? He was a broken monster after all.

Cry smiled softly. "Just walk over the fence. It's best to interact with them first and form a bond. I'll be near if you need me." she said, leading the two skeletons to the pen. Both Killer and Dust crossed the fence and immediately a few Papys and Baby Blues crowd their legs.

Cry looked over to the other two. "Little one? Aren't you going to meet a bitty?" she asked Cross.

Cross smiled as he saw Dust and Killer seem so enthusiastic. He knew the two could keep each other in check. There was no way there could go anything wrong. The two were the more calm ones in their group. He didn't want to go in there though. He could already see some bitties swarming Killer and Dust. There was no way he could go in there without having a severe panic attack. Even watching the two others made him slightly anxious. He would stay with Horror for the foreseeable future.

Cross shook his head at Cry's question.

"I..." He mumbled quietly. Stars, that was too quiet when was he going to not fuck up all the time?!!

"I'll st-stay with Horror..." Cross explained a bit louder.

Cry nodded with an understanding smile. "Alright then. If you would follow me, I'll show you where the BloodyBerries are."

The bunny monster led the two skeletons down the hallway, passing two doors before stopping in front of an open doorway. Inside was unlike the open pen they'd seen earlier. But large shelves that had large containers like terrariums. Inside were a few bitties, either by themselves or in duos or trios.

Cry gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting. This place is for rarer type bitties, violent bitties and... ahem, rejected bitties. Some of them have records of being returned or being in a fighting ring. Please, do be careful when interacting with them. They might hurt you and vice versa." Cry said softly. Hopefully they'd find what they were looking for.

"There's only one BloodyBerry here. In the second shelf, you'll see him." Cry said, pointing to a container.

Cross let himself fall back a step so Horror was between him and Cry. He followed the two inside the room, a small shiver stealing itself through his body.

Horror listened to Cry carefully and walked up to the said bitty container. He couldn't wait to see this bitty.

Hearing footsteps, an Edgy wriggled out of his tiny blanket fort just in time to see Mama Cry come in with two other skeleton monsters. His eyes widened in surprise. They looked... different. Not like the skeletons he'd seen before. The white one looked to be scared of Mama Cry. Edgy could relate. He'd been scared too at first. He wondered if the skeleton had a bad past. Was he still hurt?

Edgy raised a hand towards his own eye socket where a large scar laid. A vertical crack running down his left eye socket coming from a spider web-like scar on the top of his skull. He knew the feeling, somewhat.

Looking towards them, he wondered if the skeleton is looking for a bitty like him. He pushed that thought aside. No one would want a defect like him.

BloodyBerry or just Berry as he was called, looked at the two newcomers from the safety of his pen. He could briefly hear Mama Cry say something about him. He tensed up with a low growl. Not all owners were nice. He knew that for a fact. But looking at the large one with a hole in his skull, he wondered if the other knew how it felt like to be in constant fear and pain.

"Hey there." Horror greeted awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure if the bitty could hear him and would be happy if he couldn't because then he would get a do-over but since he heard a tiny growl from the bitty he knew that was not the case. Oh stars! They were so cuuutee!!! He made sure not to aww loudly. That would likely have wounded the bitties pride.

Meanwhile Cross looked around. Horror seemed to be doing okay introducing himself to the bitty. He kind of wanted to know if maybe he could get a bitty from here? Maybe to only not go into that bitty pen...

Berry growled lowly, flexing his blades. He eyed the skeleton warily, not coming out of his hiding spot. But he couldn't help but be curious. This skeleton looked... hurt. Just like him. But he couldn't be too sure. Sometimes people were not who they looked.

Edgy sniffed quietly, peeking his skull out from his fort to look at the white skeleton. He looked... interesting. But also a little hurt. There was something familiar in his eyes, something Edgy knew.

Edgy crawled out slowly, wanting to get close to the skeleton. Maybe he was not like the rest...? Maybe he was different? Maybe he wouldn't hate him for being a defect?

Red tears welled up in his sockets as he looked down dejectedly. Who was he kidding. No one would ever like a broken defect like him. It'd be a miracle if one did. His bones rattled softly as he silently wiped away his tears. Maybe he should just give up hoping.

Horror smirked as he saw the obvious threat. This bitty was not someone his size would ever want to mess with. But he was bigger than the bitty by quite a bit which made them look all the more cute.

"I'm just looking at you. No need to get all defensive." He tried to reassure the bitty. He had pretty impressive claws for someone his size. He held up his in comparison and was a bit miffed as he noticed that, were they the same height, his would be smaller.

Cross looked up when he saw a sudden movement. A small bitty with a crack through their left eye socket and sharp teeth was staring at him before looking at the ground, tears collecting in their eye sockets. He seemed really anxious and, knowing how bad that was, he wanted to help. He carefully approached the bitty tank, kneeling down next to it to be more on eye level with the small bitty. He placed one of his phalanges against the glass wall to catch the small one's attention, hoping he wasn't the reason he was anxious. Then he wouldn't be able to help anyway.

Berry frowned at his words, not believing them one bit. They always 'look at you' and 'won't hurt you'. Feh, what a lie. He wouldn't be fooled again! Not by someone like that!

Though Berry tilted his skull to the side in curiosity when the monster looked upset at his own hands. Why? Was he jealous of Berry's claws? The thought made him smile with pride.

Feeling brave and a little curious, the skeleton slowly peaked his skull out at the bloody skeleton, exposing his sharp features out in the artificial light. His sharp teeth and one eye staring curiously, almost cat like.

Edgy didn't notice the other moving close until it was a little too late. He jumped with a terrified squeak when someone tapped on his pen. It was quiet but to him, it might as well be a slam to the glass surface. Usually meaning pain for him. He curled up on the floor and shielded his skull with his arms. "please don't-!" he cried out in a panic.

Horror frowned a bit more. Were they the same size he would most likely have a problem. He didn't know how strong the others magic was but his aura was certainly nothing to sneeze at for someone his size.

"That's one hell of an aura you got there." Horror mumbled thoughtfully. He wondered if the teeth the small skeleton had were as sharp as they looked. He couldn't help but smirk.

Cross flinched when he heard the bitty cry out. No! He hadn't meant to make the other upset! Oh stars, oh stars!

"I'm sorry." Cross quickly apologised, trying to keep his voice as quiet as he could.

"I'm really, really sorry." He apologised again. He had made the small bitty upset oh stars what was wrong with him today. A brief idea flashed through his head.

"Nod if you want me to take a step back." Cross quickly said. He didn't want to make the bitty uncomfortable.

Berry's eye brightened up at the praise, a ghost of a smile forming, looking more like a grin with his sharp teeth. No one had really praised his aura before. They usually just ran away screaming. This skeleton really was different.

When the skeleton smirked, he raised a curious brow and grinned wider. The other was brave to challenge him. Even if he was small, he was strong. Stronger than most bitties. Thus no one really challenged him, besides the rings of course. But even then it still had an air of fear to them. But not with this one. This one was a challenge. A worthy opponent. He could get used to this.

Edgy trembled in fear, waiting for the pain that would come. But it didn't.

He looked up through a gap in his arms and his eyes widened in disbelief at the skeleton's offer. He would... do that?

Hesitantly, he gave a tiny nod. Some space would mean that the other would be less likely to hit him. If he was true to his word of course. But... no one would do that.

Horror could sense a small shift in the other's demeanour. He would really like to hold that bitty at least once. If the bitty didn't like him he would leave him alone.

"Would it be okay if I held you?" Horror asked because how could he not?! It would be extremely disrespectful to hold the other without his permission.

Cross nodded and took a step back from the trembling bitty. He didn't want the other to have a panic attack after all. Those weren't fun.

"Just nod again if you want me to take another step back." Cross informed the bitty.

Berry narrowed his eyes as he thought it over. This skeleton was big. Surely dangerous and capable to harm him if he wished. If Berry let him touch him, it would mean putting himself willingly into danger.

However, Berry could hold his own too. He could easily fight his way out if this skeleton ever got out of line. He'd walk out bloody for ever thinking about harming him.

No. He was not going to let this one hurt him.

Berry tentatively crawled all the way out of his hiding place, staring at the skeleton warily. His movements cautious and deliberate. Using his blades, he scaled the glass wall of his pen, slipping every so often, until he reached the top. He crouched at the rim of the pen, staring at the skeleton, waiting for his next move. His claws and teeth ready to defend himself if needed.

Edgy's eyes widened in disbelief when the other actually stepped back. He'd actually kept his word. He'd backed away when Edgy had said so.

Feeling a little braver, he lowered his arms from his skull and shook his skull a small bit. The other was far enough that if he ever reached out, Edgy could dodge in time. But he couldn't help but feel secure knowing that this skeleton wouldn't hurt him. Nor touch him if he didn't want to. A lot different than his past owners who'd never respected his space. They'd always been so... grabby and demanding. If he ever bit- like he was supposed to, being an Edgy- he'd be punished. And he hated the punishments. All of them.

Horror watched the bitty with a small smirk. He was sure he would get bitten or scratched if he got anywhere near the bitty but he didn't really care. He had experienced worse pains like when his skull had caved in.

Horror slowly extended his clawed hand and placed it in front of the bitty, palm up. He wanted to know if they were all bark and no bite but he was pretty sure the bitty's bite would hurt at least a small bit.

Cross couldn't help but smile when the Edgy shook his head. He hadn't screwed up completely. Hurray! But he also felt worried for the tiny skeleton who looked so incredibly scared.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Cross tried to reassure Edgy.

Berry tensed and his eye turned small when the skeleton moved a hand in front of him. His breathing went even, a learned habit, as he prepared for a fight. Prepared himself to claw and bite his way out of a dangerous situation. He was prepared.

... Nothing.

He was just... waiting there. Waiting for him.

Looking at the skeleton in the eye, he reached his clawed hand out near the bony hand, waiting for a reaction.

Nothing. Not a hint of fear. Nor any indications of a lie.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly crawled onto the hand, still watching the skeleton for any sudden movements. When there were none, he sat down on the hand but kept his guard up. He looked at the bloody skeleton, waiting for his move.

Edgy smiled in relief at his words. The skeleton was different.

Shakily, he nodded and lowered his arms to his lap. "O-okay."

Cry couldn't help a large smile on her face. Both skeletons were doing so well with the bitties. Though... she wondered if they could handle knowing the bitties' past. A very... unfortunate past that left some scars.

Horror smiled slightly when the bitty crawled onto his hand and eventually sat down. He was so small!

He used his other hand to slowly approach the bitties skull, planning to give him a small pet.

Cross smiled. When he noticed that it was silent, neither him, nor the bitty saying something he quickly searched for something to talk about, only to come up with blanks. Oh, stars! What was he supposed to dooo?! His eye lights dimmed a bit as he panicked internally.

Berry leant away from the finger- looking more like a flinch than a lean, staring at the finger with narrowed eyes. He growled warningly.

Edgy titled his head to the side and jolted when the skeleton looked like he was panicking. Oh no! What can he do to help?! Fuck he didn't know about all this! He's an Edgy not a Sansy!

Edgy tried to ask a question his past owners had asked him. "Um... what's your name?"

Horror's eye sockets widened slightly as the bitty flinched and he removed his other hand, not wanting him to panic or anything.

"Sorry." He grumbled. Some people just didn't want to be touched. He could respect that. There were times where he didn't want to be touched either.

Cross winced slightly when he was snapped out of his panic. A small voice was talking to him. Was that the bitty? He calmed down slowly as he thought about the question a small bit. Did Fresh mention their real names? He decided to just tell Edgy and hope he wouldn't tell anyone who knew them.

"My name's Cross." Cross introduced himself with a small smile. "What's yours?" He asked.

Berry watched as the skeleton removed his hand, feeling a little relieved. He looked towards the larger skeleton with wide disbelieving eyes. No one had apologized to him, never in his life. Except Mama Cry but... She was too nice.

Berry looked down at the open palm and tapped the skeleton's thumb with his blades, trying to show how he appreciated that. No one ever gave him space. Usually it was the opposite.

Edgy jumped and looked down. "I uh. I don't have one."

Horror felt angry at the person who was the reason the bitty looked so surprised that he was giving him space. Someone had obviously not been nice to this bitty and he wanted to crush them.

Horror tilted his skull slightly in question when the bitty's blades tapped his thumb. Maybe he couldn't speak? Then what did that mean?

Cross frowned slightly, cursing himself internally.

"Then... What would you like to be called?" Cross asked.

Cry noticed the sudden silence coming from the two skeletons and decided to intervene a bit. "I'm sorry, the BloodyBerry here has Selective Mutism." she explained with an apologetic smile. "It'll take a while before he can speak."

Edgy looked at Cross in surprise before shaking his skull and looking down at his feet. "I don't know. Usually owners give us names."

"Hm.. okay." Horror accepted the fact. It seemed like he would just have to talk enough for both of them.

"Then I'll try to ask yes or no questions." Horror concluded. If the other couldn't talk he could surely still nod and shake his head.

"Do you see me as a threat?" Horror asked, cutting straight to the case. He couldn't ignore the flinch from before.

"Isn't it a bit weird to call them owners? You aren't a pet." Cross mumbled in thought. It wouldn't make sense, right? Oh.. Had he said that out loud?

Berry gulped at the question, pushing down the lump in his throat. Did he see this skeleton as a threat? He was... not sure. He still wasn't sure of this skeleton but he was not hurting him. To be honest, this skeleton looked more hurt than hurting others.

Berry shook his skull in a negative. No. He didn't see this skeleton as a threat.

Edgy scowled at Cross' words. He felt the same way actually. "Legally, we are. Anyone can do whatever they want with us. In some places bitties don't even have rights so they're counted as property." Edgy shivered in fear at the memories of being a property to some bad owners. Not all were nice and plenty were horrible. He was lucky to have survived with just a scar. Others... weren't so lucky.

Horror brightened up considerably. He had hardly ever met someone who hadn't been scared of him at first glance. Be it because of the hole in his skull or his sharp claws. They were always scared of him.

"That's good." Horror said, looking slightly pleased.

Cross' eye sockets widened in shock at the new information he was getting.

"W-what?! That is so... wrong! Why would anyone treat an intelligent, sentient species like pets?" Cross exclaimed.

Berry blinked questioningly. Good? Well, it made sense that the skeleton was happy he was not scared of him. But he sounded almost relieved.

Berry pointed to the skeleton with one bladed claw.

Edgy gave a broken humourless chuckle. "Cause we are pets. Cute. Small. Sentient is just a bonus to others... or an issue to most." he added bitterly.

"Hm? What is it, little guy?" Horror asked. He should teach the bitty sign language should he want to come with him.

"Just because you're cute and small doesn't mean you are a pet. And that doesn't excuse the actions of people. Just because somebody is small and cute doesn't mean they can just get away with it." Cross explained passionately, sounding like he had been personally involved in something where someone cute and small was abused just for being exactly that.

His eye sockets widened slightly when he finally got what Edgy had been implying.

"Someone cracked your skull... because they... thought they were better than you?" Cross asked, sounding enraged.

Berry frowned with a harsh exhale through his nose. Looking at this skeleton, meeting him, 'talking' to him. Sure, Berry couldn't talk now but maybe... just maybe...

Clicking his tongue, Berry made up his mind. He stood up and quickly climbed up the skeleton's arm and sat on his shoulder, leaning towards him and nuzzling.

He wanted to go home with this one.

Edgy flinched and hugged his small frame while looking away. "Something like that. I'm an Edgy. Maybe I'm a little snarky but..." he shook his skull to get rid of those thoughts. His mind haunted by voices and memories filled with pain.

"Just a pet. I'm just a pet. I'm just an obedient pet." he whispered to himself like a mantra. It always pleased his owners and it always kept him out of trouble, most of the time. Less pain if he just... gave in.

Horror's eye sockets widened and he stiffened slightly as the bitty climbed on him. He didn't want to hurt him by moving suddenly. He smiled as the bitty nuzzled him.

"You wanna come with me?" Horror asked, wanting to confirm his suspicions instead of just assuming something.

Cross shook his skull furiously.

"No. Don't say that. You aren't a pet." Cross said. He really wanted to give the other a hug. He seemed to have been through a lot and could really need one.

Berry gave a small grin and nodded, nuzzling closer to the tall skeleton. The other felt safe. Secure. The big one wouldn't hurt him. He was just like him. Hurting. Suffering. It was not a bad thing to want to be close to someone who could understand you.

Edgy sniffed and looked up at Cross. "But... I-" he stuttered. "Everyone said I am."

Horror grinned brightly, his eye lights twinkling with happiness.

"That's great!" Horror said excitedly. He turned to Cry.

"Hey. Could I adopt this awesome little guy?" Horror asked with a rare genuine smile.

"Well. They were lying." Cross told the tiny skeleton.

"You are just as much of a person as I am. People tried to tell me I wasn't a person either. That I was just a pawn on fate's chessboard. But look at me now. I'm my own person and you can be too." Cross explained passionately, sounding extremely dramatic.

Berry's eyes widened at his words and hid his face in the skeleton's neck. Stars no one had ever said something about him in that way before. It made his Soul flutter with joy.

Cry giggled softly at the large genuine smile on the skeleton with a hole in his skull. "Of course. But I must warn you, he didn't come from a very good past nor is he a general crowd pleasing bitty. He'll need some special attention that most people are not equipped to give him."

Edgy looked at the skeleton in awe, feeling touched at his words. "R-really?" he asked. Be his own person? He could be someone? Was it possible for a bitty like him?

Horror nodded. He was well aware of that. The bitty probably needed to have his claws sharpened from time to time, would need to get rid of the excess magic from his strong aura via attacking something or someone and so on. He needed to do that too.

"Yes." Cross agreed. It hurt his soul that this small skeleton hadn't had the ability to be his own person up until then. He really wanted to help him.

"Maybe I could help you?" Cross asked carefully.

Cry smiled happily and nodded. Clearly this skeleton was capable of providing the bitty. At least he looked like he wouldn't be affected by the gore that came with a Bloody Berry. "Alright then, once your friend has picked his companion I'll explain your bitties' needs and past."

Edgy smiled with tears in his eyes. He stood up and went closer to the glass wall separating them. He put his hands on the glass and nodded. Yes. He wanted to go with Cross. This skeleton understood him. This skeleton knew what it was like and maybe, just maybe, Edgy could finally be happy with an owne- someone.

Cross slowly approached the glass tank, stopping in front of it.

"Would it be okay if I held you?" Cross asked quietly, feeling slightly nervous. What if the bitty said no?

Edgy nodded frantically with a large hopeful smile while raising his hands up towards Cross, wanting to be held and go home with this skeleton.

Cross reached into the glass tank slowly, taking great caution not to startle the bitty. He picked him up gently and slowly lifted him out of the tank, holding him against his chest to make sure he wouldn't fall off. Then, suddenly he had an idea and made a small pouch in his scarf and placed the bitty in there.

Edgy stumbled a bit when Cross picked him up from the tank, landing on his palms. To his surprise, the bigger skeleton placed him in a little makeshift pocket in his scarf.

Poking his skull out, he looked around from his new vantage point. It was really warm. And safe.

Edgy smiled and closed his eyes with a hum. He could get used to this.

Cross turned to Cry and Horror, smiling brightly. His eye lights were sparkling with excitement.

"I'd like to adopt this small cutie." Cross explained. He smiled when he saw that Horror had already chosen his companion.

Horror couldn't help but chuckle when the small bitty stuck out his skull, watching everything from his higher vantage point.

Cry giggled softly. "Wonderful choices! Though, are you ready to hear your bitties' past and health care requirements?" she asked.

Berry clung onto Horror's shoulder happily, finally going to go home. But he couldn't be sure yet. Cry had yet to explain to the bigger skeletons how to care for him.

Edgy frowned worriedly and hid in Cross' scarf. He didn't want to hear this. Please please let Cross take him home. He didn't want to meet anyone else.

"Yeah." Horror and Cross said at the same time. They were going to take these bitties home with them. No matter what Cry would say. Cross gave a determined nod. He would help the tiny skeleton in his scarf any way possible.

Cry nodded and looked towards the Bloody Berry. "This little guy eats mostly live prey ranging from frogs to little bugs, a natural hunter. So providing him with live prey is encouraged to get them to expel their high energy. Though he can get a bit messy so regular cleaning is also advised." Cry laughed softly when Berry snapped his teeth at her with a frown. "They're also prone to biting and their claws are no decor. So handle them carefully. This one in particular has a past from a bitty ring so he may exhibit some... violent behaviors so please be careful."

Horror stifled a laugh. He and being careful around a dangerous individual. That did not fit together.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Horror mumbled. They wouldn't even have to clean more regularly than normal because there was always a bloodstain somewhere. It would be fine. They'd just have to find a way to get live prey. Maybe they could set up a hunting room. They had plenty empty rooms.

"But what's a bitty ring?" Horror asked confusedly.

Cry closed her eyes in pain and anger. While she was happy these monsters didn't know about the rings and its troubles, it showed that they didn't have problems with the rings where they lived. But telling anyone about the rings always left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Bitty Rings are very terrible places where bad individuals kidnap bitties and force them to fight each other for their own entertainment. They're usually streamed on online sites and bets were made that determine the fate of the bitties involved." Cry said with a frown.

Edgy shuffled from inside Cross' scarf and poked his head out. "Bitties who lose usually get... tortured. To make them fight better or to make them lose, all to get money depending on what the bets are. And... the bitties who win are taken to 'Prize Bitties' to... provide more entertainment. They're drugged too and the process is... rough. After the 'show', the bitty is then locked somewhere else until their next fight, never taken care of properly except a few scraps of food and water. But only enough to keep them alive. This happens repeatedly till the bitty dusts or escapes." Edgy explained with a disgusted frown. He'd heard the rumours. He'd heard of the terrors. He knew enough. He was lucky to have avoided that fate. His past owners had been terrible, sure, but they'd never given him nor lost him to a ring. Those places were hell on earth and no bitty wanted to be caught in one.

Berry scowled hatefully at the mention of the rings. His claws flexing and twitching in distress, his eyes clenching shut with phantom pains. He growled lowly and crawled over and across the skeleton's back to sit on Horror's other shoulder, away from everyone's eyes.

Cry gazed sympathetically at the retreating bitty. "No bitty leaves the rings unscarred, mentally or physically."

Cross frowned, tears welling up in his eye sockets. That couldn't be true, right?!

Horror stiffened and let out a low growl. The thought of someone forcing these small skeletons to fight another, purely for their enjoyment sickened him. And then they give them just enough food to survive. That made him so angry! He really wanted to bust those bitty rings and slaughter everyone who has anything to do with them. Except the bitties. He would bring them to a bitty centre.

Horror unconsciously shifted a bit to hide his bitty companion from view completely.

Edgy blinked when something wet dropped onto top of his skull. He touched his skull and looked at the wetness that was there. He looked up and saw his new owner crying.

Edgy frowned and turned around to face the taller to nuzzle him sympathetically, trying to comfort him. It was clear that this information was not what the other had expected and was very disturbed by it.

Berry smiled gratefully when the taller turned to hide him from everyone. No one had really done that for him. He nuzzled Horror's cheek gratefully. This skeleton was really different from the others.

Cross looked down at the small bitty, surprised that the other had initiated physical contact. He smiled slightly.

Horror would have nuzzled back if he could. He calmed down a bit, his spiking aura calming.

"What about Edgy?" Cross asked quietly, sniffling slightly. He wiped his tears away, mouthing a silent thanks to the bitty.

Cry sighed softly, eyes downcast and sad as she looked towards the bitty. "The Edgy came from multiple bad homes. Not everyone can handle an Edgy's brass behavior nor their foul mouth, they also don't have the patience to take care of them. Because Edgy's tend to act out for attention, the past owners used... unethical methods to 'discipline' the bitty. To others, bitties are just pets and, occasionally, property." Cry frowned, clearly upset by everyone's mentality.

"I don't know all of his past but I do know that he got that crack from being thrown at a wall by his third owner. His ribs had tons of scars due to being hit or squeezed too tight. He was often treated as a doll by his owners and had been abused. We saved him from a bad home because their neighbours complained about his screams. He came to us broken, bleeding and scarred. He's been here for three years now, unwilling to find a new person in fear of the abuse."

Cross' gaze hardened and he lifted his phalange to rub the bitty's head, only to stop a few inches from actually touching Edgy.

"Would it be alright if I touched you?" Cross asked gently, suppressing his rage. One of his eye lights flickered slightly.

Edgy tensed when he heard the contained anger in Cross' tone but for some reason, he was not afraid. Maybe it was because the anger wasn't directed towards him for once.

Looking at the finger, Edgy gulped nervously before nodding. Cross wouldn't hurt him, right? Cross was nice. He wouldn't hurt him. "Y-yes but, be gentle?"

Cross nodded and rubbed Edgy's skull gently, trying to comfort the bitty and using the smallest pressure possible.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to our ever again." Cross vowed, looking at the small bitty determinedly.

"I promise." Cross swore, his eye lights gleaming with determination.

Edgy smiled and hummed happily when he was petted. Rarely did he get a soft touch from anyone, even his own type. Nowadays he didn't even want to get close to anyone, bitties included. But with Cross? He didn't want to part with him. Ever.

Edgy listened to his words and nodded with a grateful smile, looking up at Cross with wide tearful eyes. "T-thank you."

Hearing his new brother thank the other tall one, Berry swallowed down a lump in his throat. He should thank his owner too right? After all, he was going to adopt him. It was good to show gratitude, right? At least gesturing not being forced to say it this time.

He tried to speak, to say something but it only resulted in nothing. He cleared his throat, trying to focus on being near Horror, how safe he was, how gentle he was. After a moment, he managed to choke out a small, almost inaudible "t-thank y-you."

Cross' gaze immediately softened and his anger drifted to the back of his mind to be acted upon later. He smiled and rubbed the bitties skull gently. Cross internally melted at the thank you. He wanted nothing more than to wrap this small bitty into a blanket and feed him snacks and give him pets.

"Always." Cross responded quietly, the words only meant for his bitty companion. He would do anything to keep him from being hurt.

Horror's eye sockets widened in shock when his bitty said something. He could barely hear it but for someone with selective mutism it was a gigantic leap. He was very proud of the tiny skeleton and told him as such.

Edgy smiled happily at his words and closed his eyes, relaxing in Cross' touch and warm scarf. No one would hurt him with Cross around.

Berry flinched, expecting pain for talking out of line and scolding himself for being stupid. His eyes widened however when he heard the praise coming from Horror. He looked down bashfully and pressed his face to Horror's neck to hide his embarrassment. No one had ever praised him for talking. Talking wasn't needed for someone like him. And his voice was so wrong. Not sounding at all like the more soft spoken bitties who were well liked. This was new to him. He didn't know how to react and he certainly couldn't bite his new owner. That was just asking to be sent back here. And he didn't want that.

Cry smiled down at the sight. She knew this will end happily for the bitties and their owners. A match made in heaven. They were perfect for each other.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, let's go see how your friends are faring with their bitties." she said, wondering how the others were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Dust search for companions in the bitty pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Bitties - X  
Killer, Dust - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We wrote the first few chapters about a year ago, back when Fresh wasn't as fleshed out. This is why it might look a little forced and weird. Additionally, Horror's and Dust's personalities are a bit switched.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

\-------Meanwhile--------

Killer flinched the moment he stepped into the pen. Immediately, bitties of all shapes and sizes- most Baby Blues and Papys- crowded his legs, screaming up at him and talking loudly.

He tried to lean back but he couldn't move in fear of hurting the little creatures. But their excited screaming wasn't doing him any good. He could feel his control over his emotions slipping as he tried to find a way to remove himself from these creatures. But there was no way out. His breathing quickened as his hands shook. Stars please help him. He didn't want to stay here anymore.

Dust jolted when bitties crowded him, feeling slightly twitchy at the amount of bitties. He never did well in large crowds. Bitties or not. Looking over at Killer, the elder wasn't doing well either. In fact, he looked worse if his shaking didn't clue in on that. Looking down at the bitties, he hoped that they'd quickly lose interest in them. He didn't know how else to remove them from his feet without hurting them.

Sansy looked up from where he was sprawled out on a tiny couch and let out a small yawn, lifting his skull a bit to see what all the commotion was about. Two skeletons were in the play area. That was a very rare occasion. Normally there were few monsters who wanted to adopt bitties because many thought it was weird. Especially skeleton monsters.

Back to the topic at hand. The more excitable bitties were swarming the two skeletons. While one of them looked merely uncomfortable, the other looked two seconds away from a full-blown panic attack. He had to do something about that.

Sansy gathered up his magic and teleported to the excited bitties, stepping on top of a chair to be seen better.

"STOP!!" Sansy shouted at the top of his non-existent lungs, hoping to break through the excited chattering.

Softy flinched when he was ripped from his nap by a loud shout. He blinked dazedly, looking around confusedly.

Killer flinched when someone yelled and quickly looked down. Seeing a Sansy standing on a chair made him blink. That... was not a sight he had expected. He had expected a Boss or something like that. He hadn't known Sansys had a voice that loud.

But it certainly caught everyone's attention as the bitties turned to look at him in confusion.

Dust smiled slightly when the Sansy yelled out, clearly unhappy seeing the others crowding them. Already such a protective little guy. He wondered if this Sansy would be the one Killer picked. He could certainly use one.

"Don't you see that you're making him anxious?!" The Sansy asked rhetorically, speaking uppercase for the first time in his life to be heard better. He had been too lazy to care about that before.

Softy blinked, looking at the Sansy who had woken him up. Rude. His gaze landed on the two skeleton monsters in the bitty pen, or more specifically, the fluffy hood one of them had. He stood up and blipped, landing in the tall skeleton's hood not a second later with a soft sound. It was so comfy! He cuddled into the fluff, already drowsy again.

The bitties flinched at the Sansy's words and quickly apologized before running off. It was clear that they were not the right type of bitties for these two. But that was okay. There were other chances to be adopted. They just had to be patient.

Killer sighed and relaxed his tense shoulders in relief. He looked down at the small bitty and gave a tiny grateful smile. "Thank you."

Dust smiled too, feeling grateful that this bitty had helped get rid of the others. He wasn't sure if they could have done it themselves without hurting the little ones so he felt calmer now that he didn't need to deal with them. "Yeah, thanks little guy."

Sansy smiled up at them, giving a small salute.

"you're welcome." He replied, looking at the retreating bitties. It was obvious they were not the right kind of bitties for those two.

"watch out with your hood. a soft bones just teleported in there." He informed the skeleton with the multi-coloured eye lights.

Softy yawned quietly, stretching a bit when he heard the Sansy talk about him. He accidentally knocked his small fist against the skeleton's skull, mumbling a quiet apology.

At Sansy's words, Dust felt confused. Until he felt a light tap and a tiny apology coming from his hood. Turning his skull he blinked when he saw another skeleton. A Soft Bones, Sansy had said. This one wearing a little galaxy hoodie. Dust smiled when the other yawned then fell back to sleep.

Huh. This little guy wasn't afraid of him. In fact he felt safe enough to sleep in Dust's hood. That was... a big step in Dust's mind. No one ever wanted to come close to him because of how he looked and his 'job'. So seeing this small skeleton be comfortable enough to sleep in his hood meant a lot.

Smiling, Dust turned to face the Sansy, leaving the Soft Bones to nap in peace.

Killer chuckled at the sight of a tiny bitty sleeping in Dust's hood. That was a very adorable sight in Killer's opinion.

"Seriously, thanks. We didn't know what to do with the excitable ones." Killer chuckled softly as he said this. He was not the best at social interactions was he? He didn't even know what to say!

Softy cuddled into the fluff further, unconsciously letting out a soft hum.

Sansy nodded. The other looked pretty uncomfortable when talking.

"may i ask what kind of bitty you are looking for?" Sansy asked politely, smiling up at the skeleton with the black marks on his cheek bones.

"maybe i can help." He added.

Killer jumped at the question. "Oh uh... I'm... not sure. A Sansy sounds nice." Killer said truthfully, not knowing how this Sansy will react. "Definitely a soft spoken one. I'm... not good with loud noises or screaming. Maybe one that isn't hard to take care of? I'm still not sure about taking care of a bitty."

Dust smiled when he heard the soft hum coming from his hood. "Ditto, I'm not sure either. We're just looking around I guess."

Okay. He could work with this. They had a bunch of Sansys in the quieter part of the play area. Then the bitty needed to be soft spoken to help with this skeleton's clear anxiety and he should be easy to take care of. They had quite a few louder Sansys so that would make it easier on him to find them.

"Should I get some Sansys?" Sansy asked, looking up at the tall skeleton.

"Um if you can. Or just show me. I can probably go find them myself." Killer said while looking around. He then realized something and looked back at the bitty. "By the way, what's your name?"

Dust watched the interaction before turning to the bitty in his hood. "That applies to you too little guy. Can't have a stranger sleeping in my clothes can't I?" Dust joked with a grin.

"i'll show you and i... don't have a name..." Sansy admitted, a small stinging sensation in his soul. He kept up his smile though and led the way to the more quiet bitty area.

Softy jolted awake, blinking blearily as he stared up at the tall skeleton. He had no idea where he was, who this was but frankly he didn't care. He was so sleepy...

Killer felt confused and a little upset by the hidden meaning behind those words. He didn't say anything though when the Sansy led him to another part of the bitty area. He could ask questions later. Besides, he was curious of what the other bitties would be like.

Dust looked at the sleepy looking bitty in confusion. "Little guy?" he called. The other didn't look like he registered Dust's words.

Giving a small understanding smile, Dust spoke. "Alright then. Just go to sleep. You can stay there while I look around." he said softly to the bitty. He wouldn't force this bitty to talk nor pull him out of his hood. He was not hurting anybody so it should be alright. He just needed to remember to pull him out when he needed to leave though. He didn't want to kidnap the little guy without his consent.

Dust looked around and decided to walk towards a random part of the area to find a suitable bitty. Who knew, he might get lucky.

One of the Sansys in the quiet area looked up, seeming startled at seeing Killer. The aura he was exuding was... not good and practically spelled trouble. He quickly teleported away, many of his fellow bitties following him.

"huh?" Softy asked quietly. He had no idea what the other wanted. As soon as he was told to sleep he nodded happily and sunk back into the fluffy material, falling asleep instantly.

When Killer saw how the other bitties immediately disappeared when they saw him, he winced. Oh yeah. He'd forgotten. He was not normal. He was scary, dangerous and violent. How could he forget that?

Killer looked away from where the bitties had stood, clutching his itching wrist with one hand tightly. His Soul hurting from the rejection.

Dust looked around and found a little group of Edgy's. Of course once they saw him they growled and ran. Dust shrugged and looks around to find another group. He was not phased by the act. He was used to it. Besides, being rejected and seeing other people run from him in fear was better than being in pain himself. All around better time for everyone.

Not giving up, Dust began to wander about trying to find a bitty that wouldn't run away from him. All the while the little Soft Bones sleeping soundly in his hood.

Sansy flinched. He didn't know why the other bitties had done that, only that it hurt the nice, anxious skeleton he was leading around. Those jerks! He turned around to face the skeleton monster, wincing in sympathy at what he saw.

"are you okay?" He asked, slowly moving closer towards the other in case he wouldn't be able to hear him.

Softy was in heaven. There was fluff everywhere and it was so quiet, the thick material muffling all sounds. He wanted to stay here forever...

Killer nodded silently but his posture says otherwise. He should have known. No one but his gang wanted to be around him. Killer fought back tears at the betrayal. It honestly felt like a slap to the face. He'd been so used to his gang treating him like a person that he'd forgotten that not everyone was like that.

Sansy huffed. He wasn't getting through to the other. He summoned up his magic and teleported onto the skeleton's shoulder, hoping to not startle him too much.

"those sansys were jerks. can't even see an awesome person when he is shoved under their nose." Sansy explained, patting the skeleton's shoulder gently.

Softy roused from his sleep slowly, blinking as he looked around. Maybe he could help this nice skeleton find a bitty.

"umm... hey, mister skeleton?" Softy asked sleepily.

Killer flinched when a small weight was on his shoulder yet it had no bad intention. He turned his skull to see the Sansy that was trying to help him now standing on his shoulder.

His eyes widened at his words and looked away sadly. "Thanks but... I don't think I'm cut out for a bitty." he said softly.

Dust hummed questioningly when the Soft Bones called for him. He had pretty much wandered half of the bitty area by now but still no bitty had caught his eye. "Yes?"

"you are!" Sansy argued.

"you seem like a good person. i'm sure a bitty would like to be adopted by you." Sansy explained. Then his eye sockets widened. The skeleton was searching for a Sansy. He was a Sansy!

"i would like to be your bitty!" Sansy rushed out quickly, hoping it wasn't too late. The skeleton seemed very nice, if a bit anxious but that didn't matter to him.

"do you need some help searching for a bitty?" Softy asked, his voice very quiet. He couldn't drift off now. He wanted to talk to this skeleton monster!

Killer started shaking his skull when the bitty started arguing. He knew no one wanted someone like him. No one did. He knew this.

Which was why he was shocked when the bitty said that he would like to be Killer's bitty. Safe to say, he was gawking at the bitty wide eyed in silent shock.

He then regained his senses and turned away. "You... you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

Dust hummed in thought at the bitty's question, looking around the almost vacant area of the pen. He eventually shook his skull and sat down on the plush floor of the pen, giving up. "Nah, I don't think so. I thought I would find a bitty that would be okay with going home with me but it's clear that no one wants to. So really, thanks for the offer but your efforts would just be a waste." Dust said truthfully but in a quiet tone. The bitty was literally a few inches away from him, he didn't need to talk in a loud volume to be heard.

He then turned to face the bitty and smiled softly. "Although, it was nice meeting you. You're pretty chill." he said, raising his finger to pet the other before he paused just before touching him. Maybe touching a bitty without consent wasn't a good idea.

Sansy shook his head.

"i'm not lying. i promise." He didn't even hesitate to promise that. He wasn't one to lie and promises were very important to him.

"i really wish to be your bitty." He said truthfully.

Softy frowned slightly and when the other stopped short of petting him he took his finger and hugged it tightly. He couldn't give the other a normal hug but this should be okay too. He smiled. The skeleton was pretty soft for a skeleton.

"what's your name?" Softy asked curiously, his slightly hazy eye lights looking at the taller skeleton's face.

Killer was now surprised. If there was anything Sanses had in common, it was promises and how serious they were to them. For this bitty to make a promise like that...

Maybe...

Killer looked back towards the bitty. "Would you still say that after knowing who I am and what I do?" he asked seriously. He didn't want to hope only to have it shattered again.

Dust was silent at first, thinking. Was it worth risking telling his name? Would this one run away like the others?

Sighing, he decided to just say it. Why would he need beat around the bush? This one wouldn't stay with Dust so he might as well.

"The name's Dust." he said. "And you?"

"of course! i want to go with you no matter what." Sansy vowed, a sparkle in his eye lights.

"that's an interesting name." Softy mused, not scared at all.

"i don't have a name. normally our caretakers name us but i don't have anyone." He explained, looking down sadly. He would love to have a caretaker. The Edgys always annoyed him and didn't let him sleep, the excitable bitties were loud all the time and everyone would panic when he went missing. So annoying...

Killer gulped and looked away from Sansy's eyes. He couldn't look into them. He didn't want to look at them and see how they would disappear in shock when he said this.

"You know my name is Killer, right?"

"Ah... I see." Dust said. He was silent for a moment, thinking about something before asking. "Would you like a name? I mean, I'm not your caretaker or anything but I think you should have one. Everyone should."

"i didn't know that but you certainly had a good reason to kill. your soul is mostly good, if a bit dark at the edges." Sansy explained, looking up at Killer with a small smile.

"i certainly think your name is killer." Sansy said with a soft chuckle.

Softy's eye lights were sparkling, glowing much more brightly than they normally would.

"yes." He whispered, afraid that the other would change his mind if he was too annoying.

Killer snorted at the pun and covered his mouth to hide his smile. Oh stars. That was so bad but so good at the same time. How did that work?!

Dust smiled then tried to think of a good name. Let's see. What fit this little guy?

He was a Soft Bones right? So how about Softy? No.

Snooze? No.

Cuddles? Fuck no.

Looking at the bitty's attire, Dust smirked as he got an idea.

"How about Galaxy? A vast galaxy full of shining stars. Or... a small bitty with a big open mind with tons of bright qualities."

Sansy giggled quietly. The other liked puns too?! Today was officially his lucky day!

Galaxy's eye lights turned into small stars at what this skeleton was saying. Oh gosh. He smiled brightly and hugged Dust's finger tightly, extreme happiness radiating from him. Nobody had ever been this nice to him.

"that name is wonderful! thank you so very much!" Galaxy thanked the tall skeleton happily.

Killer snickered before he regained his composure and cleared his throat and smirking down at the Sansy. "Nice one little guy."

Dust couldn't help a large genuine smile growing on his face when Galaxy hugged his finger. "Anything, Galaxy." he said before sighing softly with a sad smile.

"I wish you'd be my bitty. You're chill. And aren't afraid of me despite how I look."

Sansy blushed slightly, his smile only growing.

"thanks." He responded, sitting down on Killer's shoulder to avoid falling off.

"then... you could adopt me if you'd want to. I would certainly want to come with you." Galaxy explained, fighting against the exhaustion making his limbs heavy and climbed onto Dust's shoulder.

Killer chuckled before looking away with a sad smile.

"I really wish I could take you home with me." he said sadly. No one wanted to be near him. Not even someone as sweet and as amazing as this bitty.

Dust helped the little bitty to sit on his shoulder with his finger. He looked down at the bitty in surprise. "You'd want to? Come with me I mean. Even if you knew how bad I am?"

"hey. what's wrong?" Sansy asked, immediately concerned. He patted the tall skeleton's shoulder, hoping to comfort him at least a little bit that way. Whatever was wrong, he hoped he could fix it.

"of course." Galaxy mumbled sleepily, his eye sockets drooping. Oh no. He was about to fall asleep again. He didn't want to for once but fighting it made it mostl y w o r s e . . . Galaxy fell asleep, losing his balance. He would most likely fall in less than a second.

Killer sighed. "Nothing. You'd probably want to leave when you know what I do for a living. What WE do for a living. A thankless, horrible, terrible way of living." he said bitterly, his scowl growing more and more.

Dust gasped and caught Galaxy with his hand when the bitty suddenly passed out. Galaxy laid silent, sprawled out on his palm. He gently brought the skeleton up near his face to look at him.

Sleeping. No injuries.

What had happened?

"Galaxy?" he whispered to the bitty, his worry spiking. "Galaxy?!"

"hey. it's okay. i trust you and won't leave you." Sansy promised, nuzzling his cheek bone gently. His eye sockets widened when he heard the other skeleton that had come with Killer seemed panicked. He was holding Softy, looking more and more panicked by the second.

"um.. other skeleton? he's fine. he got narcolepsy." Sansy explained.

Galaxy just continued sleeping like nothing was wrong, laying on Dust's hand limply.

Killer smiled softly at his words then looked towards a panicked looking Dust looking at another bitty. He relaxed his shoulders when the Sansy explained why Dust looked panicked.

Killer smiled sadly before turning towards Sansy. "You want to go home with me?" he asked.

Dust let out a relieved sigh at the bitty's words. He looked down at Galaxy with a smile. "You little shit." he said fondly without any real fire in his words.

"You had me worried. I thought you were hurt you bastard. I'm glad you're alright though." Dust smiled and nuzzled the sleeping bitty affectionately. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm so, so very glad."

"yeah!" Sansy agreed enthusiastically. He would love to go home with Killer. He nuzzled Killer's cheek bone affectionately and hugged him as well as he could.

Galaxy stirred slightly when he was nuzzled and nuzzled back automatically, still asleep. It was clear that he trusted Dust.

Killer couldn't help but let out a small affectionate laugh when Sansy nuzzled him.

"Well," he said with one hand gently cupping the bitty's back. "You'll need a name other than Sansy. Do you have any ideas little guy?"

Dust smiled and closed his eyes when Galaxy nuzzled back. He'd found his bitty.

"Oh my..." Cry giggled when she saw them, causing both skeletons to jump in surprise. They turned around to see Horror and Cross alongside Cry, both skeletons having a bitty on their person.

"I see you two had no trouble finding your companions." Cry giggled making the two skeletons blush. Oh shoot. They were caught being affectionate.

Sansy was about to answer when he heard Cry's voice and turned a bit to look at her. He gave a small wave, smiling. He looked very happy. Then he turned back to Killer.

"nope." He responded.

Galaxy let out a small yawn and opened his eye sockets, blinking up at Dust. He smiled and nuzzled his hand affectionately.

Killer turned to the Sansy and smiled. He then stood up to walk over to Cry, turning his skull slightly to talk to Sansy.

"What do you want in a name?" he asked. He didn't know any good names.

Dust smiled when Galaxy opened his eyes. "There you are. I was worried little guy." Dust said and stood up, being careful with the small bitty in his hand.

Both skeletons walked over to Cry and stepped over the gate. The bunny monster smiling cheerfully at them.

"So, do you want to know about your bitties or do you already know?" Cry asked softly. She needed to know if they want to know the bitties' past.

Sansy hummed and thought about it.

"i never really thought about it up until now and frankly i have no idea..." He admitted.

Galaxy smiled. He had been right about this monster. He had kept him safe while he slept. He liked this monster really much.

Killer nodded at the Sansy. "Alright. I'll think of something on the way." he said before turning towards Cry.

"I'd like to know about my bitty." Killer said.

Dust nodded and cradled the bitty close to his chest. "I'd like to know too. I want to know what to expect from my little Galaxy."

Cry giggled softly. "I see you've named him." she said and nodded.

The bunny nodded and looked at the Sansy. Her gaze turned into sympathy. "This one... had only one owner. However, he didn't come back here without a scar."

The Sansy looked down as a pain bloomed in his chest.

"He had a kid as an owner. A 13 year old boy named Ken." Cry started.

Sansy's expression fell into sadness and he sat down on Killer's shoulder, tears stinging in his eye sockets when he heard the name of his previous caretaker.

Killer raised and brow questioningly and raised a finger to gently pet the Sansy's skull to comfort him.

"What happened?" he asked. It sounded like this kid didn't have a happy ending.

Cry smiled sadly at the Sansy. "Ken was playing at a park with the Sansy. The ball they were playing with got kicked into the street. Ken ran to get it because Sansy couldn't. Kid didn't see the car coming. Sansy was too small to save him or warn him. His parents blamed Sansy for his death and brought him back here. Poor kid."

Killer looked down sadly and frowned. Poor kid indeed. And poor Sansy. He could only imagine the trauma of that.

Sansy's breath hitched slightly as he let out a small sob, tears rolling down his cheek bones. It had been his fault! He hadn't been able to save his human and then he had died. At the age of thirteen. He had had his whole life before him and Sansy had ruined that. If he had never been adopted that wouldn't have happened. He cried almost silently, hugging himself tightly.

Killer gasped when he heard his little companion cry. Gently cupping the bitty in his hands, he brought him down to his chest and hugged him gently, hushing him.

"Shh... Sansy... It's okay. It was an accident." he said softly, feeling a bit useless. His bitty was upset and he didn't know what to do to make it better.

Dust's Soul went to the other. Seeing your friend, practically family die before your eyes. He'd felt that. He understood that. It was worse when it was your fault. In the case of Sansy, it was an accident but clearly he didn't take it that way. Dust had actually killed his brother. He could relate a bit to the pain.

Dust looked at his palm where Galaxy sat, still looking a little sleepy. He looked up at Cry and asked "And mine?"

Sansy sobbed quietly, accepting the hug and held onto the tall skeleton's jacket tightly as he cried, his soul aching.

Galaxy smiled up at Dust, hugging his finger sleepily. He had no idea what was going on but maybe that was okay.

"The Soft Bones has been returned multiple times. He's not troubled or has a bad track record. He just has narcolepcy. Thus he falls asleep at random times anytime. Past homes complained about finding him in... odd places. They returned him because they couldn't handle his disappearing nor handle anyone with his condition." Cry explained, staring at the sleepy skeleton in Dust's hand with a smile. "But he is very gentle and kind. It's a shame no one is prepared to handle someone with his condition."

Dust frowned and rubbed the top of Galaxy's skull, his eyes shining with a promise. "Well, our home is the safest and unlike his past caretakers, we'll be able to handle him. We all had a bad past, our guardian took care of us just fine. He learnt and researched how to take care of us, so we'll do the same." Dust said feeling determined to care for this bitty. No one should be shunned out or hated just because of something they had no control over. Nightmare had taught him that.

Galaxy smiled happily as he was pet and closed his eye sockets with a soft hum. He cuddled into Dust and nuzzled him happily.

Sansy calmed down after a bit and crawled on top of Killer's shoulder once he was okay again and draped his hood over himself a bit, wanting to hide for maybe just a small bit.

"th-thanks..." He mumbled quietly, only loud enough for Killer to hear.

Killer whispered back a "You're welcome" at the Sansy under his breath, just for the little bitty. He'd been through so much trauma he shouldn't have gone to.

Dust smiled but then looked up when he realized something. "Hey, where's Fresh?" he asked looking around. He hadn't seen the colourful skeleton. Where had he gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitties go investigate where Fresh went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Horror, Cross, Fresh - X  
Killer, Dust - Sky  
Bitties - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We wrote the first few chapters about a year ago, back when Fresh wasn't as fleshed out. This is why it might look a little forced and weird. Additionally, Horror's and Dust's personalities are a bit switched.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Sansy smiled slightly and cuddled into Killer's hoodie jacket.

Cry looked around in confusion. "I'm... not sure." she said truthfully.

Berry titled his skull in confusing before tapping Horror's shoulder with a raised brow. A silent question of "Who's that?"

"Fresh's our friend. He's dressed really colourfully so it's weird that we managed to lose him." Horror explained to his bitty.

Cross frowned and looked around. Where could he have gone? Fresh had mentioned that he liked bitties, right?

"Maybe he went into the play area?" Cross hazarded.

Edgy, Sansy and Berry perked up.

"I can help find him." Edgy offered up to his caretaker. He could be useful for once. He wanted to be useful. Especially to his new owner. He didn't want to be sent back here again.

Berry perked up and nodded, agreeing with his new brother. He was a natural hunter. He could help find this Fresh.

Killer hummed in thought before he nodded. "Maybe. It's not a bad idea to check."

Berry looked up at Horror with pleading eyes. 'Please let him search for his friend.' his eyes said.

Edgy looked up pleadingly at Cross. "Please let me help!"

Horror nodded. He knew that if anyone had a chance at finding Fresh it was his bitty.

"Sure." Cross replied, helping Edgy onto the floor with a smile. "I'm sure you can find Fresh." Cross told the bitty.

Sansy looked around slightly nervously.

"could i help too?" Sansy asked his caretaker, looking up with glowing eye lights. He had to help this lost person. They needed help... probably...

Berry grinned brightly and scaled down Horror's body effortlessly, landing on the ground gracefully. He sniffed around and began sprinting towards the bitty area.

Edgy smiled brightly and began following the Bloody Berry.

Killer smiled and used a finger to pet Sansy's skull before scooping him up gently. "Of course you can." he said and gently placed the bitty on the ground.

"We'll be at the counter okay?" he said with a smile.

Dust chuckled down at his bitty. "You're staying with me little guy. I wanna see the shop." he said as he walked back where they all came through. He was sure there was a bitty shop connected here. He wanted to see what he could find for his little Galaxy. He'd brought tons of gold, he'd be fine.

Sansy nodded and quickly teleported after the others, too lazy to run.

Galaxy gave a sleepy nod. He had no idea what all the ruckus was about but he certainly wanted no part in it. He yawned and cuddled into his caretaker, closing his eye sockets contently.

Fresh smiled as a small Cherry climbed into his hand. He had been slightly nervous when he had first seen him but now he seemed pretty relaxed. A Berry was sitting on his skull. He had finally managed to conquer this gigantic mountain. Fresh chuckled as he held a monologue and petted the Cherry gently.

He was still petting the small Cherry when he saw three bitties charging at him at high speed. What?

Berry spotted the brightly coloured skeleton and smirked. He readied his instincts before landing in front of the skeleton, smirking triumphantly.

Edgy smiled when the bitty found the skeleton and ran towards him, stopping in front of the skeleton. He realized that this skeleton had two bitties on him, which probably explained his disappearance.

"Hey, you Fresh?" the Edgy asked, flinching internally in fear. Shoot, he'd forgotten. No one liked it when he talked like that. He was not sure if this skeleton was like his new owner or just like his old ones.

Sansy teleported next to Edgy and stared up at the brightly coloured skeleton curiously.

Fresh looked down at being talked to, stopping to pet the Cherry who let out a small whine.

"Yup. Tha's me, li'l bro." Fresh responded. He wondered why that bitty knew his name...

"great. you need to come with us." Sansy explained, making the tall skeleton frown slightly. He nodded even though he looked like he wanted to stay and held his hand to his skull to help the Blueberry down.

"Sorry, bros. I need ta run." He explained, putting the Cherry and the Blueberry down. He stood up with an apologetic smile.

"Catch ya later." He said, waving to the two bitties. They both waved back, the Blueberry enthusiastically and the Cherry a small bit shyly, looking after Fresh longingly.

Berry grinned and began leading the tall skeleton to the counter, scaling the gate skilfully and landing on the other side. He felt so proud that he'd found his caretaker's lost friend.

He paused when he realized that the others would take a while to come to him. He huffed impatiently and waited for his brothers and caretaker's friend. He always forgot that bitties outside the ring were slower than him.

Edgy felt guilty when he realized that he had pulled Fresh from other bitties he had been so happy to meet. He looked down and mumbled out softly. "I'm sorry."

Fresh watched the bitty zoom off with a small smile. He felt kind of bad for leaving the Cherry and Blueberry but he couldn't adopt a bitty and he had to go eventually. Sometimes he spent whole weeks in this AU. It was his favourite after all.

"Nah. It's totally okay." Fresh responded, following the Edgy. A small weight materialised on his shoulder and he looked down to see the Sansy stare up at him. Fresh gave a small smile.

"Where are ya leadin' me anyways?" Fresh asked the two bitties.

"to our caretakers." Sansy responded promptly. It seemed like the gang had managed to pick out their companions.

Edgy smiled in relief when the skeleton didn't get mad at him. His smile got bigger at the mention of his new owner.

"Yeah! Mine's so cool. And nice too." Edgy admitted shyly as he walked. When he reached the gate, he teleported to the top then to the floor on the other side, jumping in surprise when he saw the Bloody Berry staring at him. Clearly impatient.

He grinned nervously. "Um, sorry." he apologized.

Berry rolled his eyes before waving him off with his clawed hand. 'It's fine.' his actions said.

Fresh stepped through the gate, glancing over his shoulder longingly. That Cherry had been so nice... He waved him goodbye and smiled slightly when the bitty waved back.

Sansy looked at Fresh curiously. He seemed so reluctant to part with the Cherry when he could clearly adopt them. That annoyed him quite a bit.

"why don't you just adopt him?" Sansy asked. Fresh paled slightly and just shook his head. He couldn't adopt a bitty.

Edgy looked up at Fresh and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Yeah," Edgy said while tilting his head. "Why won't you adopt him? You both seem to like each other."

Berry followed Edgy's movement curiously but ended up walking away towards the counter. That was not his business. The others could question the taller. He wanted to get back to his owner.

Fresh's eye lights shrunk slightly as he got a bit anxious. He couldn't adopt a bitty. He was a freak and got beaten up regularly. If he had a bitty they would be nothing more than dust in a week tops.

"I-I can't." Fresh replied quietly, anxiously. The thought of Cherry being dusted hit him right into his soul.

Sansy frowned. The skeleton looked a lot more anxious than he should from a simple question. Was he afraid to screw up?

"why not?" Sansy asked curiously, making Fresh wince. Since Sansy sat on his shoulder, he noticed, looking a bit guilty.

Edgy bit his lip and decided to risk it. Cross was near and while this skeleton was a friend of Cross- meaning he would not hurt him- but he wasn't sure yet. This was a risk but he had to ask, even if he'd get hurt or hurt his owner.

"Why? Please tell us. We can help." he pleaded, using a tone he'd learnt how to use during his time as a 'pet' and 'doll' for his past owners.

Fresh stiffened, his eye lights going out completely.

"I... I..." Fresh stammered, tears in his empty eye sockets. He was clearly near a panic attack as he imagined all the ways this could go wrong.

"T… too much… danger..." Fresh explained vaguely, not really explaining anything. He was shivering now, his mind stuck at what had happened the last time he had tried something similar. He had found a small, grey kitten abandoned in an alleyway in a Mobtale copy and had taken the small being with him to protect them. They had been dead three days later, a bone shot through their small body...

Sansy flinched slightly as he noticed the skeleton was panicking and quickly teleported to Killer. He landed on his shoulder and quickly explained that Fresh was panicking.

Killer was busy reading the pamphlet that Cry had given him about bitty care. It had some great information on how to properly care for bitties. So excuse him for being surprised when his Sansy suddenly stood on his shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong little guy?" he asked in confusion before his eyes widened when his bitty explained.

"Shit." he cursed and put down the pamphlet on the counter before rushing off to the direction where Fresh would be.

Berry dodged Killer's path, pulling Edgy with him. The smaller bitty looked so guilty for what he'd done. Berry rolled his eyes and spotted his owner. He quickly ran to him and climbed up his body to sit on his shoulder.

Edgy sniffed and he covered his face. It was his fault. It was his fault! If he hadn't asked this wouldn't have happened! He was such a terrible bitty!

Sansy held onto Killer tightly as he rushed off to where Fresh was. When he spotted the brightly coloured skeleton he seemed to be worse, curling in on himself while still standing and looking ready to collapse. He certainly wasn't doing okay.

Fresh's breath hitched on a quiet sob as tears rolled down his cheek bones. He had failed in protecting so many! First the kitten, then a dog which had managed to save him from another beating but had to pay the ultimate price of his life.

Fresh sunk to the floor, his condition rapidly worsening.

Cherry's eye sockets widened. He was still watching Fresh who had been so nice to him but now he had fallen to his knees, obviously distressed. Cherry quickly stood up and ran over to Fresh, forgetting that teleporting would get him there so much faster.

Cross picked up Edgy gently.

"What's wrong?" Cross asked the guilty bitty.

Killer rushed to Fresh's side and hovered his hand near Fresh, unsure if it was okay to touch him or not. He was not sure how bad this panic attack was.

"Fresh? Fresh it's me, Killer." Killer said softly, pleading to the distraught skeleton. "Fresh, please calm down. Shh... Shh... Fresh, please listen to me."

Edgy sniffed and flinched away from Cross. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I w-was just t-trying to h-help!" he said curling into himself to protect his small body from any injuries he would receive. He'd been so bad! He was a bad bitty!

Cherry did not waste any time like that and quickly teleported onto Fresh's shoulder, doing exactly as the skeleton had taught him to. He used a bit of magic to give Fresh's shoulder joint a small, electrical shock, jolting him back to the present.

Fresh flinched as his eye lights appeared again, a bit hazy and unfocused but nothing big.

"W-what...?" He asked dazedly, looking at the point where he had gotten the electrical shock. He had no idea what had happened or even that he'd had a panic attack. He wiped his eye sockets, finding it weird not that his hand was wet after that but dismissing it as not important. Right then Cherry was important.

"you had a panic attack..." Cherry replied quietly, rubbing his cheek bone gently.

"Hm. Th-thanks." Fresh thanked the small bitty and stop up, looking at Killer.

Sansy was staring at him confusedly. How could anyone have a panic attack and just forget it?

Cross hugged the bitty close.

"I'm sure you didn't know that you were doing something bad..." Cross tried to reassure the bitty, not actually knowing what had happened.

Killer blinked in confusion before he chuckled softly, putting his hands in his pockets. "I gotta learn that trick. Thanks little guy." he said with a grin.

"Fresh? You okay now?" he asked the confused looking skeleton.

"B-but I did! I asked something I shouldn't have!" Edgy screamed and clawed his eye sockets but too caught up in guilt to notice the pain. "I'm sorry!"

Cherry smiled shyly and sat down on Fresh's shoulder, looking down, embarrassedly hiding his flushed face.

Fresh rubbed the Cherry's skull gently, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine." Fresh responded steadily. He still felt a bit weird but he had no idea why.

"are you sure?" Sansy asked, receiving a nod immediately.

Cross gently pried Edgy's hands away from his skull, frowning worriedly.

"Shh..." Cross shushed the tiny skeleton.

Killer nodded but his Soul still pulsed with worry. "Alright then."

He stood up straighter and walked towards the counter, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Come on you two. We have some things we need to buy."

Edgy sniffed when Cross removed his hand, he looked at his own hands in confusion. Had he clawed his face again? He looked away shamefully. "I'm sorry."

"Two?" Fresh asked confusedly. What had he meant with two? He was only one person?

Cherry frowned too, staring at the tall skeleton. He obviously wanted Fresh to come and Cherry had to go back into the play area before he got into trouble.

Sansy tapped Killer's shoulder lightly to get his attention. He had to tell him that Fresh couldn't adopt a bitty and that that had been the reason he'd had a panic attack.

Cross frowned slightly.

"Just don't hurt yourself, okay?" Cross recommended, petting his bitty's skull gently.

Killer hummed questioningly and turned his skull to look at the Sansy, he still needed to come up with a good name for him. "What is it?"

Edgy sniffed and nodded, pressing his face into Cross' shirt. The soft material serving as a good hiding place and a means of comfort.

"Fresh can't adopt a bitty because he said it was too dangerous and then he went into a panic attack." Sansy explained quietly, whispering the information to Killer. He didn't know if the information would set Fresh off again.

"He clearly wants to but can't." He added softly.

Fresh gave Cherry's skull another small, gentle rub before picking him up. They both knew they had to go now.

"Shh..." Cross soothed the small bitty quietly.

Killer hummed in thought at this new information. He could see that Fresh wanted one. But he couldn't comprehend why. Why wouldn't Fresh get one?

Then a thought came to him. Fresh didn't have a home. His AU was shit and he didn't stay anywhere for too long. Hell, Fresh had stayed in Nightmare's place longer than his own AU!

This painted a very bad picture.

Killer turned to Fresh with an idea. "Why don't you just get the bitty and come with us to the Hideout?"

Edgy sighed as he relaxed slightly. Cross was nice and warm and safe. He couldn't help but feel bad though. He'd caused his caretaker's friend to go into a panic attack.

Fresh's eye sockets widened in shock. Killer was giving him a chance to have a bitty and live with them?! There was only one problem...

"Are you sure Nightmare is okay with that?" Fresh asked quietly. Nightmare wouldn't allow that, right?

Cherry's face lit up. He had a chance at staying with Fresh?! He cuddled into the tall skeleton, trying to convince him. He knew he could be annoying and there were tears shining in his eye sockets but he had to keep it together!

Fresh looked down at the bitty. He would love to have the Cherry as his bitty...

Sansy smiled slightly. It was clear that these two really liked each other and Fresh was already thinking. That had to mean something!

Killer hummed playfully, his hand already on his phone in his pocket and dialling Nightmare's number. "I don't know~"

He then grinned and pulled out his phone, the contact name clearly stated Nightmare's code name. "Why don't we find out~?"

Fresh's eye sockets narrowed. Killer was planning something. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what...

His eye sockets widened in shock when he saw Nightmare's codename on the phone. No. No!

"No! Killer, let him be!" Fresh protested, trying to grab the phone.

Cherry teleported to the floor, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Killer laughed and dodged Fresh's attempts, already putting the phone to the side of skull and hearing the dial tone. He began jogging towards the counter where the others were, gaining both confused and amused looks from the others.

"Come on~! Don't you wanna have a bitty?" he teased as he pushed Fresh away with one hand, grinning mischievously all the while.

Once he heard the familiar skip in tone, he grinned brightly. "Hey Midnight!" he said, using Nightmare's code name.

Ever since Lust had gotten hold of Dust's phone, they had established code names to make sure everyone was anonymous and kept safe. Only a few people outside of their gang knew their code names, Fresh being one of them.

Fresh clumsily tried to snatch away the phone and fell flat on his face when he lunged at Killer and he just dodged it. His aim was off. There were tears stinging in his eye sockets. He didn't want Nightmare to be mad at him! What if he was busy?!

"Yeah but don't bother Midnight!" Fresh responded agitatedly, growling slightly when Killer used his small stature and low stamina against him. He really was pathetic. Killer was only using one hand to keep him away from the phone. Nightmare was going to pick up the call and then Killer would tell him that he was why he was calling and if Nightmare was busy he would be mad at Fresh and he was quietly wheezing for breath, trying to hide the fact that he was panicking and there were tears in his eye sockets and stars, he was still bothered by his last panic attack and he couldn't have two in a row, he had been getting better...

Nightmare's voice sounded out from the other side with a sigh. "I kinda expected this. What is it, Tears?"

Killer rolled his eyes at his nickname before he smiled. "Can Fresh have a bitty?" he asked cheerfully.

It was silent before he heard shuffling. "He's a grown skeleton. It's his choice. Why are you asking me?"

"Because he doesn't have anywhere to go to care for the little guy. And he really wants one!" Killer pleaded, already knowing how Nightmare was reading between the lines. Fresh didn't have a home to bring the bitty home to. He could use a companion. "So what about if he stays with us? If it's okay with you."

Nightmare was silent for a minute before he sighed and the bed creaked from the other line. "Sure. We have plenty of room. Also, please steal some whiskey for me. I need it, badly."

Killer chuckled when Nightmare growled in annoyance. Probably pinching his skull because of a forming headache they all gave him. "Will do!"

Killer ended the line and smiled brightly down at Fresh. "He said okay! You're free to take the bitty home!"

Cherry's eye sockets widened when he noticed that Fresh was panicking again. Okay. Two times in a row were bad. He wouldn't be able to use the trick anymore. The bitty teleported onto the skeleton's shoulder, immediately starting to pat his cheek bone to get his attention.

"Fresh?" Cherry asked, trying to get the other back. The skeleton didn't react, starting to hyperventilate as he squeezed his eye sockets shut.

"Fresh?" Killer called out in confusion before he jolted when he saw the colourful skeleton panicking. Two times in a row?! Fuck!

"Aw shit! Fresh!"

Fresh was barely aware of his surroundings now, flinching harshly when he felt a small pat on his cheek bone. His vacant eye sockets fixated on Cherry, scaring the small bitty quite a bit. But he knew Fresh wouldn't hurt him.

"Fresh. Calm down..." Cherry tried to calm the skeleton down. Fresh slowly seemed to calm down, sinking to his knees, still sobbing.

Sansy teleported on Fresh's other shoulder and mirrored Cherry's movements.

Killer reacted when his bitty's weight was off his shoulder and he kneeled down beside Fresh.

"Fresh! Fresh, what's wrong? Why are you upset? Fresh, please tell me what's wrong." he said a bit panicked. He didn't understand why Fresh was having a panic attack nor why he was sobbing.

Fresh slowly calmed down thanks to the bitties' help and Killer's slightly panicked voice which grounded him. His breathing slowly calmed down, his tears tapering off.

"Y.. you can't bo… bother Midnight with this... Wha.. what if..." Fresh whimpered, his voice cutting off. Thankfully he was not too out of it to forget to use Nightmare's nickname but it was apparent that he was scared to be abandoned.

Killer sighed in relief, closing his eyes before they opened back up again. Two tiny eye lights gazed down softly at Fresh, a small amused smile on his face.

"Fresh..." he started softly. "Midnight already said yes."

"Oh..." Fresh said quietly, sounding a bit too much surprised. Nightmare was okay with him staying in the castle? Cherry smiled brightly and nuzzled Fresh happily.

"Yay!" He cheered happily. Fresh was going to adopt him! This was the best day in his life!

Killer chuckled and helped pull Fresh off of the floor, one hand reaching out- palm up- towards his bitty.

"You see? Midnight's fine with it. Now come on, let's get the papers done and grab some things for our little companions." he said with a smile.

Fresh accepted the help, sighing quietly, still shaking and feeling incredibly weak and vulnerable.

Sansy nodded and wasted no time stepping onto his caretaker's hand, climbing up the arm to sit on Killer's shoulder.

Fresh nodded and followed Killer, still slightly off-balance. He sure hoped he wouldn't fall. He petted his bitty with a tentative smile. Maybe with Cherry's help he would get better at dealing with his panic attacks...

Dust looked over towards the approaching duo, his bitty tucked safely in his chest. He and Horror had already finished signing the papers.

Horror was currently deciding a name to write down on the adoption forms.

"There you are!" Dust exclaimed happily. "You guys okay? Me and Galaxy here are about to go find some stuff in the bitty shop."

Cross was fooling around with his bitty, trying to decide a Name for the Edgy and promptly coming up with the worst options possible, making the bitty laugh loudly.

Fresh shook his head slightly. He still felt more than a bit shaken from the panic attack he had experienced. Cherry patted his shoulder, trying to comfort Fresh.

Edgy giggled with each ridiculous name that his new owner came up with.

"Heheh. Can't I have a name similar to your... friends?" he asked. He was still not sure if the others were his owner's friends or family.

Dust raised his brow at Fresh's answer and looked towards Killer. Killer looked towards Fresh's bitty who looked super happy to be coming along with the colourful skeleton. Dust nodded in understanding.

"Well, wanna follow us to get some things in the shop?" he offered.

"Sure. If you want to." Cross replied. "Did you have something in mind?" He asked, honestly having no idea what to call Edgy.

"Okay..." Fresh replied quietly, looking like someone had beaten him up mentally. Cherry sat down on his shoulder again, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly with his tiny hand.

Edgy shook his skull but looked around to see the other skeletons. "Umm... how are you named?" he asked instead. "How are you all named? If you don't mind answering." The Edgy retracted his question in fear. No one liked a nosy person. Especially a nosy bitty.

Dust nodded and looked towards Killer. "You okay with filling in Fresh's adoption forms for him?"

Killer nodded. "Sure. It's the least I could do." He then turned towards Fresh to ask "What are you calling the Cherry?"

"I'm Cross." Cross replied and proceeded to list off every single member of their little patchwork family, including Fresh and Error. He pointed at each of the Skeletons as he listed off the names.

Fresh froze slightly. He had no idea. What should he call Cherry? He had always called Cherry Cherry. What was he supposed to say? He quickly turned to his bitty before he could panic more.

"Uh.. Cherry? What do you want to be called?" Fresh asked quietly. Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry's fine." Cherry replied before Fresh could start to Panic again.

"Besides. You don't have another Cherry so nobody will fight me for the name. I've gotten so used to it." Cherry explained.

Edgy listened intently when his owner listed off everyone's names. They all sounded strange but a good kind of strange. There was a morbid theme to their names. Sounding so edgy, like...

Edgy perked up when he had an idea. He looked up at Cross with a nervous look. "How about Razor?"

Dust smiled when Cherry spoke to Fresh. This Cherry was not like the others he'd heard and seen. The others were sensitive and cried every day. But not this one. This one was different. But perfect for Fresh.

"Alright then." Killer said before walking towards the counter, waving to Horror's bitty.

Dust smiled and nodded towards the shop. "You ready to go?"

"That's an awesome name!" Cross exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Razor fits perfectly with our names." He added, petting his bitty's skull gently.

"Yeah." Fresh replied, following after Dust with Cherry perched on his shoulder.

Razor smiled up at Cross purring from the attention, feeling immensely proud of himself. "I'm happy you like it Cross!" he said happily.

Dust nodded and led them to the shop area for some bitty items and maybe a little chat. He absentmindedly stroked his bitty's head. "Let's go."

Cross smiled and petted his skull gently. He quickly filled in the name on the adoption form, signing everything and placing it onto the table.

Fresh followed Dust silently, obviously stuck in that thick skull of his (even though his bones weren't all that thick).

Galaxy hummed happily, curling in on himself slightly as he dozed a bit. He was immensely tired after all the excitement from before.

When Killer and Horror took over the counter to sign the forms, Dust led a dazed Fresh to the shop. The dusty skeleton grabbed a cart on his way in, already knowing the tons of things they surely had to buy.

They looked around the various items sold ranging from tiny beds to clothes to little doll houses for the bitties. Dust smiled as he took sight of it all.

He turned towards Fresh who still seemed a bit dazed. "You got any items in mind for Cherry?"

Fresh seemed to brighten up a little when he saw all the items and Cherry certainly looked ecstatic. He had always wanted to go into this part of the bitty centre but Cry had never allowed him here. There was so much to see!

"I thought I'd let him decide and all that, seeing as I hadn't been expecting to adopt a bitty until a few minutes ago..." Fresh replied. Cherry smiled. He was so happy that Fresh had changed his mind and then even picked him!

"Yay!" Cherry said cheerfully.

Galaxy gasped as he saw all the things here. He had been here because he had teleported here to get some peace and quiet but the sight still took his breath away.

Dust smiled when the two brightened up. He looked down and saw his little Galaxy looking so happy. It made him feel warm inside knowing that he had someone to care for again. Just like a brother. How he used to take care of his Papyrus.

Shaking the thought aside, he opted to ask everyone, bitties included. "Well, first let's get a bitty house. We have plenty of room and G so there's no issue. We just need to know what size we should get for everyone. Any ideas?"

"I'd like small and cozy but a separate room for everyone because else someone would probably be hurt." Cherry reasoned. The house didn't have to be big. They would most likely spend most of their time outside of it but they all needed a safe space. Or at the very least some of them. He knew Galaxy needed some peace and quiet every once in a while and Sansy might get a panic attack and want to hide. He had no idea about the other bitties though.

"Something fluffy..." Galaxy added, yawning quietly but clearly still excited.

Dust laughed a bit at their answer. "I meant what type of house do you want. A two story? Three? You're each getting a house, clearly." Dust said chuckling and smiling.

Dust looked down at his bitty and nuzzled him sweetly. "As for you, how's a soft fluffy bean bag sound? Maybe even in a starry pattern for my little Galaxy?"

"A... a house all for myself?" Cherry asked disbelievingly. Whaaat???? He looked up at Fresh. The skeleton nodded with a small smile. Wow! Cherry had no idea what to think. Or say. Or do...

"Uh... I don't need two stories. I'm small. I don't need much." Cherry replied. He really didn't need that much space. He wouldn't know what to do with all the space either.

Meanwhile Galaxy's eye lights were sparkling stars.

"Wow! Sounds amazing!" Galaxy responded, nuzzling back with a small giggle.

Dust nodded at Cherry's answer and looked over to the array of doll houses placed on the shelves.

"One story then." he said and picked up a box for a single story. He smiled at the cover and showed it to Galaxy. "How about this one?" he asked.

It was a picture for a bitty house made to look like a cabin or classic wood houses he'd seen in those tv shows about houses in the forest. Maybe his bitty liked a little on the nature side?

"Cherry, you can go pick a house too. Killer and Horror can pick theirs for their bitty." Dust said over his shoulder.

Galaxy's eye sockets widened. The house looked so cozy! It looked all warm and welcoming and he could already feel himself nodding.

"Looks awesome!" He agreed, extremely excited.

Cherry nodded and looked around, trying to find a house that fit his description.

Cross was already in the DIY house section with Razor, dashing around at a speed that didn't seem possible.

Dust smiled and placed the new house in the cart. He turned towards Cherry and Fresh, finding that they were still searching for a good home.

"Try picking a style." he suggested. "Maybe a modern or rustic kind of look. Up to you. There are plenty to chose from."

Razor smiled as his new owner ran around the DIY section for bitty furniture and housing, clinging onto his scarf while he ran.

"Cross! Slow down! Those houses aren't going anywhere!" Razor jokingly said.

Hmm... That was a good question. He wanted his house to be small and cozy. So...

"Rustic." He responded almost immediately. Fresh was slightly surprised how decisive his bitty was. He patted his skull with a smile.

"Okay. That gives us something to work with." Fresh hummed.

Galaxy let out a small yawn, falling asleep again. Dust could wake him up when they progressed.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right." Cross admitted, coming to a screeching halt and almost fell over from the momentum.

Dust smiled fondly when his bitty slept, carefully lifting his hand up and sliding the sleeping bitty into his pulled down hood for safety. Galaxy would be safe there while they searched some things.

He looked up and saw Cross stopping in the aisle they were in.

"Cross! Over here!" Dust called with a wave. "Want to join us?"

Razor looked up from Cross' scarf when he heard his owner's friend call them. He tugged on Cross' scarf and pointed towards the duo up ahead.

Galaxy hummed happily as he was suddenly surrounded by soft fabric and cuddled into the hood.

"Sure!" Cross called back, patting Razor's head gently and walked over to the others.

Fresh looked up when he heard the others talk. Oh. Cross was here.

"Hey Cross! Hey Edgy." Dust greeted with a wave. "You got a bitty house/furniture theme in mind? I was thinking a starry theme for my bitty." Dust said cheerfully, obviously very excited for this bitty.

Razor poked his head out of Cross' scarf to look at Dust. "Actually, it's Razor now." he said with a smile.

"Ah...I see. Hi then Razor!" Dust chuckled a bit before turning towards Fresh and Cross. "Where are the others?"

"Here." Killer said as he walked into the aisle with Horror in tow. The former smiling happily with his bitty sitting on his shoulder. "You should see how Horror's bitty got his name."

Cross waved back with a smile, Fresh mirroring the motion a bit more tentatively. Cherry had no such reservations and stood up, shouting a quick "Hi!" at the skeleton and his bitty.

Cross patted Razor's skull with a proud smile.

"You got any ideas, Razor?" Cross asked the bitty, looking up when Killer and Horror joined them.

"I don't know." Razor said while looking towards the array of houses. "I've never had a real bitty home."

Dust looked towards Killer with a grin and a raised brow. "How'd the bitty get his name?" he asked.

Killer chuckled while looking towards Horror's frowning bitty. "See, while Horror was about to write down his bitty's name, the little guy had an idea. Though he's still a bit... y'know. So he grabbed the pen I was holding and wrote his new name down on the form." Killer said with a grin.

The Bloody Berry glared at them with a snap of his jaws before looking away and growling. He was justified. He wanted a name and his owner liked it.

"Well. Let's look around some more and when you see something you like, tell me." Cross responded, walking around with Razor. He chuckled when he heard how Horror's bitty got his name.

"That's cool. What is his name?" Fresh asked curiously. Cherry smiled. This bitty seemed to know how to make himself be noticed without saying anything. That was great!

Sansy smiled slightly. That had been very funny.

Horror's bitty frowned and looked away making the caretaker of the bitty chuckle.

"Riot." he answered proudly while rubbing the top of Riot's skull earning an annoyed bite, drawing out blood. But Horror didn't react to the pain. He was used to it. "His name is Riot."

Razor looked around the array of houses that were available. So far nothing had caught his eye. They were either too big or just not the right one for him.

He sighed, almost giving up for wasting Cross' time when he spotted it. A small one story house in a very modern look. The walls are made to look like white stone, it had wooden doors, windows, a little balcony with plastic/glass borders. If Cross would be willing to get some nice furniture, it could be like a sanctuary!

That was... if Cross was willing to pay so much...

Razor looked down sadly. It was enough that Cross was kind enough to adopt him. Kind enough to take a broken bitty home with him. Give him a name. Be kind and gentle with him.

He had already asked too much.

"N-nevermind. I don't like any of them." Razor lied softly. "I'll just stay wherever."

"That's a cool name!" Cross exclaimed, smiling.

Cherry frowned at Razor. He was obviously lying and looked quite sad. Cherry teleported next to Razor, staring up at the bitty.

"You're not telling the truth." Cherry deadpanned, his frown deepening slightly. He knew they were lying on purpose, internally talking themselves down. Cherry had done that so often that he knew the signs immediately.

Razor jolted when this smaller bitty- only coming to his shoulders- suddenly stood near him on Cross' shoulder and caught onto his lie. He was not expecting a Cherry to be so brave. Those bitties were known to be crybabies and very shy, so it was a shock to him that this bitty had bluntly told him that.

He looked away nervously. He didn't want Cross to hate him and send him back. He didn't want to be a burden to his new owner. "N-no I'm not. None of these look g-good to me."

Cherry frowned softly. He hadn't meant to make the other bitty that nervous about it. He knew what the other was doing and he couldn't just do nothing while the other clearly wrestled with anxiety.

"Hey. It's okay. Noone will judge you or hate you for speaking your mind." Cherry explained. The other clearly was an Edgy but behaving like a Cherry, though he had no room to say that, being not like his kind himself. He wondered what had happened to the other to make him like that...

Besides. Razor looked like he could need a hideout, should his anxiety get too much.

Cross frowned slightly but said nothing, instead rubbing his bitty's back as if to back up Cherry's statement.

Razor hid half his face in his shirt, his breathing slightly erratic. He was shaking slightly as he heard Cherry's words.

He took a deep breath and said in a small voice filled with pain and self-loathing. "I didn't want to be a burden."

"You aren't a burden." Cherry replied steadily. He didn't want anyone to feel like he had most of his life.

"Can I give you a hug?" Cherry asked quietly. Hugs always made things better for him...

Fresh smiled. He was positive that Cherry could handle the situation.

Razor flinched at Cherry's words, curling in on himself.

"B-But I..." he stuttered. He was. He was a burden. All of his past owners had said that. They'd always said he was a burden to them. They'd always told him to stop being a burden.

Razor looked down and nodded stiffly. Maybe a hug would make him feel better? He was not sure. But he couldn't refuse this bitty if he offered. That'd just be rude, according to his past owners.

Cherry approached the other bitty slowly, not wanting to startle him. He carefully hugged him, giving him enough space to pull back if he wanted to and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's alright." Cherry whispered.

Fresh was amazed. Wow. Cherry sure was amazing at comforting people. He felt a small bit jealous that he wasn't a bitty because then he would maybe get a hug from Cherry too. But he was happy his bitty had handled the situation so well.

Razor flinched at the first contact but soon relaxed after a moment. He didn't hug back but didn't pull away either, just taking the comfort gratefully.

Dust hummed thoughtfully as he watched their interaction. He looked towards the box Razor had been looking at before he'd looked so sad. Kneeling down, the dust covered skeleton picked up the box from the bottom shelf and stood up, showing the box towards the two bitties.

"Hey, is this what you wanted?" he asked softly. "Money isn't a problem, if that's what you're worried about."

Cherry smiled, hugging the taller bitty close.

Cross looked over to Dust. Was this what Razor wanted?

Razor flinched in Cherry's hold.

"I um. I-. Y-yes. I-if it's not b-bother t-that is." he stuttered nervously.

Dust looked towards Cross with one raised brow questioningly.

Cherry smiled brightly. Yay. He had managed to help Razor. He let go of the other but kept standing next to him to make sure he was alright.

"If you need another hug just tell me." Cherry announced happily.

Razor nodded at Cherry with a small grateful smile before looking up at Cross for his answer. Honestly, house or no house, he was fine with it. He'd been in worse places to live. As long as he had someone, he'd be content.

"Of course I'll buy it for you." Cross answered, petting Razor's head gently. "You're my bitty and I only want the best for my bitty." He added with a smile.

Cherry giggled when Cross gently rubbed his skull too.

Razor smiled happily when Cross petted his skull. That was nice to hear. No one had ever said that to him and actually mean it.

Killer's chuckles gained their attention. He already had a cart with two boxes of bitty houses inside. "If we want to get home in time for dinner, we have to haul ass." he teased while grinning.

Horror and Riot snickered beside him, the former having multiple small boxes of bitty furniture in his arms for his bitty.

Right! Cherry teleported onto Fresh's shoulder, giving him a small welcoming nuzzle. Fresh chuckled and nuzzled him back.

"You got a favourite colour?" Fresh asked his bitty. Cherry didn't even have to think about it.

"I really like green." Cherry replied. It might seem a little odd with the red sweater, black sweatpants and fluffy black jacket he was wearing. Fresh nodded and the two were off again, looking for a house and some fitting furniture.

"You ready to look at some furniture?" Cross asked his bitty.

Razor nodded shyly up at Cross while Dust put the box in the cart.

"Well," Dust said as he walked away with the cart, the other following. "let's get some furniture, some lights and other essentials. And a bean bag for Galaxy of course." he grinned at the last part.

Killer chuckled as he and Horror followed the dust covered skeleton. He didn't mention this to the others but Nightmare had called earlier asking what bitties they got to prepare himself for the madness that would come. Killer had happily told them what bitties they had while Horror went browsing. It wasn't an important detail since Nightmare hung up after that.

Riot looked towards the shelves for anything that caught his eye but so far nothing yet. He then remembered something and tapped Horror's shoulder before pointing to his shirt. They hadn't bought clothes yet and it had its own section.

Cross smiled and walked to the furniture section while Fresh and Cherry were still stuck looking for a house for the bitty.

Fresh was starting to feel a little antsy. What if they didn't make it on time? Would Nightmare be mad? Oh god, oh god... So many new variables... Cherry patted his shoulder gently, trying to get him to calm down when his eye lights landed on the absolutely perfect house. It was a small one-story house with a small attic. It looked perfect.

"Uh.. Fresh? I think I found it..." Cherry announced, pointing at the bitty-sized house. Fresh looked at the house Cherry was pointing at and had to admit it looked exceptionally cozy and comfortable.

"Nice choice." Fresh praised his bitty, giving his skull a gentle rub. He took the house and then proceeded to follow the others. He stumbled and almost fell flat on his face but thankfully avoided that. Once he had managed to catch up to the other skeletons he put the house into the shopping cart and looked around for some furniture for Cherry.

Killer smiled happily when Fresh caught up. It was odd seeing the colourful skeleton like this. Usually he was easy going and chill while using that 90's slang. Seeing him like this was... odd. But not unpleasant. The other was under enough stress already, he didn't need more to worry about.

Dust meanwhile had found a perfect little section filled with starry themed things ranging from bed sheets to pillows. Picking the best ones and some glow in the dark stars, he put them all in the cart. Occasionally petting his sleeping bitty with one finger.

Fresh sighed quietly. All that running around and the two panic attacks he had had were really draining the energy right out of him... Cherry smiled, patting Fresh's shoulder gently.

"Can we go get some green furniture?" Cherry asked his caretaker. Fresh nodded immediately, starting to hunt for green furniture.

Galaxy let out a happy hum, nuzzling Dust's finger unconsciously.

Horror walked alongside Killer as they browsed the shelves for bitty items. Their bitties sitting on their shoulders looking around. Killer had his phone out and was searching for the best things to get a bitty- thankfully his phone had multiverse service.

Horror was just looking around the array of foods and items available for bitties as he pushed the cart. He picked up a few items they may need for their bitties, a ton of things.

Vitamins.

Monster candy.

Soaps.

But Horror didn't see any food for his Riot.

The bloody skeleton turned towards Riot sympathetically. "Sorry buddy, I don't see any snacks for you."

Riot huffed but didn't react except looking around. None of these are his kind of snacks anyways. Though he did use his claws to snatch a packet of gummies.

Killer turned towards Horror with a raised brow. "Horror, Bloody Berries eat fresh raw meat. Flesh."

Horror returned with a skeptical look. "And? We could get some raw fish or steak. Or maybe some frog or bug? They eats those right?"

Killer cleared his throat uneasily. "N-no, Horror. He eats what you used to eat."

It took a while for him to understand that sentence before he jolted in shock. "O-oh..."

Killer nodded while looking away. "Yeah. You okay Horror?"

Horror took a deep breath and sighed. He looked towards Riot who stared back confused. The skeleton smiled and gently petted Riot's skull earning a light bite then a nibble. Seeing his adorable little bitty, he was okay with it. It was not like the little guy was being forced to eat raw flesh. That was his diet. Not a survival behavior. He could work with that. He already loved this bitty.

"Do you prefer rat or bird?" he asked with a smile.

Seeing the way Riot's eyes seem to light up, he knew this would be worth it.

Sansy watched Killer pick out all the items, sitting on his shoulder silently. He already knew about the fact that the type of bitty Riot was ate raw flesh. He was slightly worried for Horror and ready to teleport to the other to help him when he saw that Riot had the Situation under control. He relaxed again, leaning against Killer's neck.

Sansy cleared his throat quietly to catch his caretaker's attention and pointed at a bag of ketchup flavored chips, looking at the tall skeleton pleadingly. It was obvious that he wanted those chips really badly. He was a Sansy after all. They loved everything that had to do with chips, ketchup or junk food.

After Fresh and Cherry managed to pick a bed and other necessary furniture for the bitty, Fresh walked back to the cart and put their treasures inside. He hadn't known bitty furniture could be quite this heavy.

Killer looked down at his bitty in confusion before he looked towards the bag of chips. He rolled his eyes with a fond smile and picked up three bags of special ketchup bitty chips and four bottles of ketchup. He also picked up several other snacks that the others would like.

Killer grinned down at his bitty with a knowing look. Admittedly, he'd wanted to get those anyway.

Sansy gave a small cheer, obviously very happy that he got the chips. And even ketchup! Wow!

"What kind of snacks do you want, Cherry?" Fresh asked his bitty, looking around. Cherry frowned slightly. What did he want to eat...?

Cross looked around when he was done picking out furniture with his bitty, noticing that he was the only one left in the aisle. The others were already gone! He quickly ran to where he thought the others would be, his arms full of small packages. They weren't there. Where were the others?! He could feel himself panicking. Had the others left him? Oh no, oh no... Had they already gone home? Were they having dinner right then? Would Nightmare be mad at him for being late?!

Razor saw how his owner got anxious. Maybe because the others were gone? Shouldn't he distract him from whatever was in his mind? That was the right thing to do right? Stars he didn't know how to do this.

He gently patted Cross' cheek with one hand and looked up into his owner's eyes.

"Can we pick out some clothes...?" he asked hesitantly, shrinking into himself after the question.

Cross' eye sockets darted to Razor who was patting his cheek bone. That had been a close one.

"Sure." Cross replied, starting to head to the clothing aisle.

"We're done here, aren't we?" Fresh asked Cherry after he put a few bottles of mustard into the cart. The bitty nodded in response.

"Should we go get some clothes?" He asked his bitty, receiving a nod. They walked to the clothing aisle to look for some green clothing.

Razor relaxed when his owner didn't get mad at him. Though he was still on edge. He didn't know why. Cross hadn't caused him harm nor spat harsh words at him. Why was he still afraid?

He shook the thought off when he saw some soft red/cherry coloured hoodies. He smiled when he saw them. He loved soft clothing and especially if they were in a soft colour. It made him feel safe.

He looked down, suddenly upset. Stars... he was not like an Edgy at all. Why had Cross even gotten a broken bitty like him?

Fresh looked up from the fluffy green hoodie he was looking at with Cherry when he heard someone approach. He turned and saw Cross.

"Hey, Cross." Fresh called the taller skeleton. Cross waved at the colourful skeleton and smiled, not noticing how Razor was self-depreciating himself again. But Cherry noticed.

"Do you need a hug?" Cherry asked the bitty, waving at him from his vantage point on Fresh's shoulder. Even though Fresh was by no means tall, he was still an excellent vantage point.

Razor was snapped out of his daze when he heard the familiar voice of Cherry. He looked up and heard what the other was offering. He looked down at his hands before smiling and shaking his skull.

No. He didn't need a hug. Cherry's voice had snapped him out of it before it got bad.

"No but... thanks." he said softly.

"Okay." Cherry replied with a smile. Apparently he had talked to the other soon enough to snap him out of it. He was really glad about that.

Cross looked at his bitty. Why would Razor need a hug? He then remembered that Cherry had hugged Razor to snap him out of a panic attack. He gently rubbed his bitty's skull with one of his phalanges.

"What kind of clothing do you like?" Cross asked Razor but before he could answer, Cherry shouted something between.

"A soft shade of red would fit perfectly to your beautiful eye lights!" Cherry shouted with a small wink. Fresh chuckled slightly.

Razor smiled happily when Cross rubbed his skull. Small affections. He loved them to bits.

He jolted with a bright scarlet blush on his face when Cherry screamed that. Not only was that his favorite colour but the smaller bitty had complimented him. He stuttered at first, confused and flustered before nodding and hiding his face in Cross' neck.

Cherry's cheek bones were flushed a soft red but he smiled when the taller bitty stammered and then tried to hide himself. Razor was so cute! Fresh chuckled quietly.

"Don't tease him." Fresh scolded lightly as he watched Cross trying to coax Razor out of his hiding space with small rubs on his back.

"But it's true." Cherry replied, smiling.

"He'd look absolutely adorable in a dress..." Cherry mumbled quietly, just loud enough for Fresh to hear. Fresh sputtered slightly, staring at Cherry.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Fresh whispered back.

Razor's face felt like it would be bright enough to light a room. And hot enough to melt ice.

He whined when Cherry said he was cute, completely ignoring Cross' rubs.

He forced himself to pull away and point to the soft red hoodie he was eyeing. Face still flushed red with embarrassment. "C-can I just get that soft hoodie?"

Cherry flushed brightly when he caught the words being whispered to him. Maybe he got a crush... He squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, intent on making his raging blush disappear. He couldn't help it! Razor was adorable!

Cross nodded, oblivious to what was happening to Cherry and he nodded, taking the small article of clothing. He gave it to his bitty for trying it on. For Cherry's sanity they should probably move out of his line of sight.

Fresh snickered quietly, patting Cherry's back comfortingly. That seemed like one heck of a crush... He continued looking for clothing with a very flustered Cherry on his shoulder.

Once Cross walked out of view from the other two skeletons, Razor removed the thin shirt he was wearing and slipped on the soft hoodie. He hummed blissfully to himself as he hugged the warm fabric. It felt so nice. He missed this soft clothing. Most of his past owners just gave him tight leather jackets or thin itchy shirts. Having soft and warm clothing made him feel happy.

He begrudgingly removed the hoodie and slipped his shirt back on, handing Cross the hoodie. "It's nice."

Maybe he could get more clothes like this. If Cross allowed it of course.

Cross respectfully looked away while Razor changed his clothes. He opened his eye sockets when he heard a soft hum from his bitty and looked at him. Razor seemed to love the hoodie, hugging the hoodie.

"That's great. Let's get some more fluffy hoodies." Cross replied, smiling. They went back to Fresh and Cherry to search for more fluffy clothing.

Cherry let out a triumphant cheer as he finally managed to find a green hoodie and quickly teleported next to it, picking it up. It was really soft! He teleported back onto Fresh's shoulder.

"Look what I found!" Cherry exclaimed happily. He quickly changed into the hoodie, trying it on. It was a bit big on his tiny body but that was exactly how he liked his clothes. Fresh chuckled, patting his skull gently.

"Cool." Fresh replied. Though he really wondered where the others were...

Dust frantically rushed down each aisle with a growing panic. Sweat already forming on his skull as he ran in and out of the shop. He looked down the food area and began shuffling through the boxes and bottles. "Galaxy?!" he called before rushing off to the other aisle.

Shit Shit Shit! He didn't know how this had happened! One minute he was buying some soft pillows made to look like clouds when he looked into his hood and saw that his bitty wasn't there! Let's just say he'd panicked quickly.

Killer and Horror searched the bitty centre and the bitties searched in tight small spaces. Where the heck was Galaxy?!

Galaxy let out a content sigh as he cuddled into the fluffy pillow. This pillow was so soft. It was perfect for naps or in his case narcolepsy-induced passouts.

Sansy frantically looked around, trying to spot Galaxy. The bitty often did things like this, his narcolepsy making him pass out in the oddest places. He had actually managed to sleep-teleport twice already!

"he's probably somewhere soft!" Sansy told his caretaker as he remembered that Galaxy only ever fell asleep somewhere soft.

"to the bedding section!" Sansy exclaimed.

Killer nodded at his bitty as he put the down the boxes he had piled up on the floor, not caring about cleanliness. Grabbing his bitty and holding him in his hands, the skeleton began rushing towards the bedding section where there are bitty sized and normal sized pillows. He looked around panting from the sudden run.

"See him?" he asked his bitty.

Sansy let out a small, startled squeak as he was grabbed but didn't struggle, noticing it was Killer. He clung to the other as he sprinted towards the section he had pointed out.

Sansy looked around when they arrived, searching for the lost bitty. Galaxy was sleeping on a pillow that was way too big for him.

"found him." Sansy replied, pointing at the sleeping bitty.

Killer turned to where his bitty was pointing and sighed in relief. He walked closer to Galaxy with a small smile.

The little bitty was sleeping soundly curled up on the white pillow, the fluffy pillow almost swallowing the little skeleton. Killer pulled out his phone and sent a text to Dust telling him that they'd found him and where they were.

Sansy smiled. He had been able to help his caretaker and his friend! He teleported to Galaxy onto the pillow and laid down next to him. A nap sounded nice now... And he had fallen asleep.

Galaxy noticed the presence unconsciously and hugged Sansy, humming happily.

When Dust had gotten the text, his Soul almost jumped out of his chest in relief. He pocketed his phone and began making his way towards where the others were, making sure to grab their abandoned cart along the way.

He reached the section where his bitty and friend were. He saw Killer and waved before he spotted his sleeping bitty hugging Killer's Sansy on a fluffy pillow, the colour and fluff almost resembling a cloud.

He gave the other a fond smile with a shake of his head. "Galaxy you little..." he muttered before looking at Killer.

A question popped in his head. "Hey Killer, did you think of a name for Sansy yet?"

Sansy shifted slightly and hugged the smaller bitty close, nuzzling Galaxy gently.

Killer jumped at Dust's question before looking at the bitties. He hummed softly. "Not really." he said truthfully.

"I have no clue what to call him."

Dust hummed as he looks around in the array of pillows. "Well, how about Oliver? Or something soft like that for your type of bitty?"

Killer hummed uncertainly before looking down at Sansy. "Have any ideas for a name?"

Sansy stirred slightly when he was being talked to but only let out a barely audible whine, cuddling into Galaxy as he continued sleeping. He had had a long day and was exhausted. He wasn't used to using so much energy.

Both skeletons chuckled when the Sansy didn't answer.

"I think my bitty's contagious." Dust joked gaining a muffled snicker.

Killer covered his mouth to muffled his laughter. "Apparently."

Dust reached forward and gently scooped up his bitty, untangling the bitty's arms from the other while Killer cupped his hands under his bitty.

Dust cradled Galaxy near his chest. "Call Fresh and Cross here? Or just let them finish their shopping?"

Killer thought about it for a moment. "Well we haven't finished shopping yet either. I haven't bought any clothes for my bitty."

"Me neither." Dust agreed and pulled out his phone with one hand while the other carefully cradled Galaxy. "I'll text Horror to join us."

Galaxy hummed happily when he was scooped up and snuggled into Dust's jacket.

Sansy let out a small sigh when he was picked up and hugged one of Killer's phalanges, clinging to it like a tiny, skeletal koala.

Meanwhile Fresh and Cherry were almost done with their clothes shopping. Cherry already had almost everything he needed. The only thing left to get were shoes.

"What kind of shoes do you want?" Fresh asked the small skeleton. Cherry gave a thoughtful hum.

"Trainers." He responded. "But the ones you don't have to tie. I always get my fingers stuck when trying to tie them and I don't want to risk that." He explained. Fresh gave him a nod and they started searching.

Razor picked out some shorts and sweatpants. Now he had a pile of clothes for himself, something he had never had before.

Razor yawned tiredly as he rubbed his eye sockets. How long had they been shopping? He'd never gone this long moving. He was only used to being in one place or just doing nothing. This was something he was not used to.

Cross smiled softly when he heard his bitty yawn. It had been a long day for all of them.

"Hey, Razor. Do you want to sleep some?" Cross asked his bitty, rubbing his skull slightly in an attempt to help the other relax and make falling asleep easier.

Cherry picked out blue trainers with a zip which he could close instead of tying the shoes, looking really happy with his choice. The shoes were awesome!

"Mnn..." Razor groaned softly, rubbing his eyes as he fought sleep. It was difficult with Cross rubbing his skull gently, lulling him to sleep. "We're not done yet..." he protested. They still had to buy some shoes and food and other stuff. But fighting sleep was getting harder and harder.

"What kind of shoes would you like?" Cross asked, moving over to Fresh and Cherry who were high-fiving because they'd been done shopping first. Though Fresh was only using his pinkie finger. Else Cherry would have been in trouble.

Razor sat on Cross' shoulder as he thought about it. "Maybe some sneakers? Or soft boots? Maybe those... fluffy slippers I've always seen on some... other... bitties." Maybe sitting down was the best thing to do considering how tired he was. He could feel himself dozing off but he fought against it. He couldn't disappoint his new owner by sleeping! He would stay awake until they were done and home. It was easier said than done.

Cross chuckled quietly as the bitty tried to stay awake. He sat Razor down on the shelf where all the shoes were and handed a pair of fluffy, comfortable, black boots to him.

"Do you want to try these on?" Cross asked the drowsy bitty.

Cherry stretched slightly while he sat on Fresh's shoulder, not really tired yet.

Razor blinked and nodded, taking the boots from his owner. He took off his old faded black slippers and slipped on the boots, smiling when they fit perfectly.

"They're nice." he said and carefully removed them. His movements a little slow due to his drowsiness. It probably wouldn't take long before he'd pass out sleeping like Galaxy.

"Okay. That means we got everything." Cross concluded, helping Razor put his shoes back on before picking up the bitty and the tiny boots.

"You can sleep now if you want." Cross explained, rubbing the bitty's skull gently.

Razor sighed softly when he was picked up, looking up at Cross with hazy eye lights. "You sure we don't need anything else?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure. We got everything we need." Cross reassured the bitty.

Cherry watched Razor practically fall asleep while standing. He should really lie down and sleep for a bit. It made him wonder why he wasn't tired yet.

Razor snuggled up to Cross, seeking safety and warmth as he closed his eyes. "Alright..." he mumbled before trailing off as he nodded to sleep.

Cross smiled as his bitty finally managed to fall asleep. He carefully turned a bit and placed Razor in his hood as soon as he was sure the other was asleep long enough not to wake up from the motion.

Cherry looked around a bit.

"Where did your friends go?" Cherry asked when he couldn't spot the three other tall skeletons.

Cross looked around before shrugging. "They probably finished or are somewhere around the shop." He thought aloud and pulled out his phone to text the others their whereabouts. "Probably."

Cherry didn't like that probably and by the way Fresh stiffened he knew the other didn't like it either.

Cross looked up after sending the text and saw the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

When Fresh stayed silent and glanced at the floor, Cherry decided to voice their shared concerns.

"You said probably and that didn't sound very reassuring." Cherry explained quietly, wringing his hands nervously, the Cherry-part of him peeking though that he tried so desperately to suppress. Fresh patted his skull gently, showing him that he felt the same way.

Cross took a moment to realize what they meant before his eyes widened.

"No no no! That's not what I meant!" he said with an anxious/apologetic grin. "I meant that they could be in a restaurant getting food or something. They would never leave us here! I know them!" he assured confidently. He knew the gang, he knew his family. He knew that they would never leave them behind, not unless they had to.

Cherry's eye sockets widened when the skeleton tried to calm them down. He knew he was already calm enough but Fresh wasn't faring so well. He silently nuzzled his caretaker, trying to get him to calm down. Fresh was already relaxing again, his blazing eye sockets returning to how they normally were.

Fresh nodded after a few moments, signalling Cherry that he was okay.

Cross grinned apologetically at them when his phone dinged. He read the text and sighed in relief.

"See? They're still here. At the... pillow section." Cross said reading the text aloud before scratching his skull. "Any ideas where that is?"

"I think we passed it when going here. It's about three aisles away from here." Cherry explained. They had moved past it when they had been looking for furniture. He pointed into the general direction, humming happily when Fresh patted his skull gently and then they were off.

Sure enough after a few aisle down they saw Killer, Horror and Dust sitting on the ground chatting. This confused Cross but he just waved at them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted with a smile.

Fresh gave a small wave, feeling bad for having interpreted Cross' words wrongly. He should know already that they wouldn't abandon him... Would they? Fresh shook his head slightly to clear it of thoughts like that. They wouldn't.

Cherry patted Fresh's cheek bone gently, hoping to calm him down.

Killer smiled and waved back as he cradled his bitty in his hands. Horror waved too alongside Riot.

Cross smiled and walked over to them, raising a brow in confusion. "Why are you guys on the ground?"

Killer and Dust pointed to their bitties. "Nap time." they said at the same time.

Riot scoffed and swallowed something in his mouth, two tiny brown antenna got pulled inside. Looked like Riot found a snack after all.

Dust smiled and petted his sleeping bitty with one finger. "You're not the only one who had the same idea."

Galaxy made a soft sound, holding onto the finger petting him tightly. So warm...

Cherry sat down on Fresh's shoulder and observed the situation. As far as he could see, Riot and him were the only bitties who hadn't passed out yet. He could understand that Riot would be up much longer than the other bitties but that he would too? Something told him that the sleeping habits of the others were less than healthy.

Killer groaned while he stretched, his bitty now on his lap while he cracked some bones on his spine. "Well, anything else we need to get?"

Horror shook his skull in a negative. "Not for me. Done clothes shopping a while ago.

Cross shook his skull too. "We're done too."

"Same here." Dust said before looking at Fresh questioningly.

Fresh nodded.

"We're done too." Cherry replied, smiling.

Killer nodded and stood up, gently cupping his sleeping bitty before slipping him into his hood. "Alright. Well, wanna grab take out after paying?"

Horror raised a brow with a grin. "Take out? Don't we have to go grocery shopping?"

Dust chuckled at the inside joke and shook his skull. "Nah. We have bitties now. Let's have some normality."

Killer nodded in agreement as they all stood up. "We'll go shopping when they're all sleeping though. Deal?"

"Deal." the other three skeletons said with a grin and a glint in their eyes.

Fresh had no idea what was going on. The other's seemed to be using an inside joke but he had no idea what was funny about not going grocery shopping when they were supposed to.

"Take out sounds amazing. What kind of take out?" Cherry asked. He really hoped for pizza... He hadn't had pizza in literal years!

Killer shrugged as he led everyone to the counter to pay. "Not sure. Any ideas?"

"Pizza." Cherry responded immediately, his eye lights glowing brightly. He really hoped they would agree. He loved pizza to bits.

"Pizza sounds great." Fresh agreed. He loved pizza too. Not as much as Cherry though because that wouldn't have been possible.

"I do miss a pizza party." Horror agreed with a smile. Riot raised a brow questioningly. What's a 'pizza'?

Horror looked down at Riot and smiled. "Do you think they'll be terrified if we order a pizza with raw toppings?"

Dust laughed at the thought. "I'd love to see their reaction!"

Killer chuckled. "Sure. Ten boxes?"

"Twenty." Cross interjected with a grin.

"Deal."

While they paid for the bitty items, Killer texted Nightmare informing him of the take out they were bringing. Nightmare responded with an okay which prompted suspicion but Killer waved it off. He was probably busy.

Cherry's eye sockets widened in shock. Twenty boxes of pizza?! That was way too much! Right? He looked up at Fresh who looked ecstatic. 

So much pizza!!! Yum!

Fresh smiled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets some pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Cherry, Fresh, Cross, Sansy - X  
Riot, Horror, Dust, Killer, Razor - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We wrote the first few chapters about a year ago, back when Fresh wasn't as fleshed out. This is why it might look a little forced and weird. Additionally, Horror's and Dust's personalities are a bit switched.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

It didn't take long to find a pizza shop and order twenty different takeouts- and scaring the shit out of the workers with how they looked and what they had ordered for one pizza. But after a worker saw Riot and explained to everyone about their diet, they calmed down. Maybe some people did know what they ate. Saved them the trouble of running from cops who thought they were murderers- even though they were.

Now everyone was sitting at a table waiting for their orders. The bags full of bitty stuff had been teleported back to the hideout via a portal. Now they were just sitting around either playing with their phones or playing with their bitties. Most were still asleep though. It'd take a while before their order was finished.

Cherry calmly approached Riot, giving a little wave. He hadn't yet talked to the bitty and had no idea what he was like.

"Hi Riot." Cherry greeted the much taller bitty calmly and with a small smile.

When the smaller bitty approached him and spoke, instinct told him to flinch away. He narrowed his eyes at the bitty and growled out a soft warning.

Cherry tilted his head slightly. He wondered why Riot seemed so defensive. Deciding not to take any risks, he sat down at an acceptable distance, looking at the taller bitty curiously.

Fresh looked over to the two bitties when he heard Riot growl and decided not to intervene yet but keep an eye on them.

Horror looked at his defensive looking bitty with a small frown. He had expected Riot to take a while around new people. Bitties alike. Being from a terrible place like those rings, he didn't know what else he should expect.

But he couldn't force his bitty to interact. That was just cruel and wrong. He'd let his bitty socialize at his own rate.

Cherry scooted away a bit, trying to make the bitty more comfortable. He didn't want to make him anxious no matter what. He looked up at Fresh and decided to talk to him, hoping that the bitty would relax when he wasn't the centre of attention.

"What's your favourite kind of pizza?" Cherry asked his caretaker curiously.

"I don't know. I like all kinds of pizzas." Fresh responded.

Riot narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cherry before he climbed up Horror's arm and buried himself into Horror's fur covered hood.

Horror let his bitty hide in his hood but he didn't like it. Riot reminded him so much of his past self. The one who hated being around people thinking they had bad intentions. It had taken Horror a few months to fully trust his gang. He hoped Riot wouldn't take that long to warm up to everyone. He wouldn't want the bitty to be left out.

Dust played a game on his phone- shooting zombies and weird looking creatures with his shotgun and occasionally a chainsaw- going for a new record. The pizza was taking a while to get done.

Raising a finger, he checked his hood for Galaxy, relaxing when he found his bitty's jacket. He couldn't be too careful. Galaxy would get himself in trouble if he fell asleep somewhere where Dust couldn't find him and protect him. He had to keep an eye on his little bitty.

Fresh and Cherry talked animatedly about pizza, their mutual love for the food showing.

Cross let out a small yawn and was starting to consider joining his bitty in his nap, his eye sockets incredibly heavy. He was trying not to fall asleep when he remembered they still needed to get home but failed, slumping onto the table and falling asleep.

Cherry jumped slightly when Cross' skull hit the table right next to him. He noticed that Riot was gone. Hm... Maybe they could talk later...

Sansy stirred slightly. It seemed like unfortunately his nap was over.

Feeling his bitty shift in his hood, Killer raised a finger to gently pet Sansy's skull.

"Hey little guy." he said softly, almost a whisper. "You awake?"

Sansy let out a happy sigh when he was petted and leaned into the touch. He nodded slightly when he registered the question, his sleep-muddled mind taking a bit longer to notice that Killer couldn't see him nod.

".. ye..." Sansy mumbled sleepily, curling in on himself as he tried to fall asleep again, ever the lazy bitty.

Killer smiled when he noticed how his bitty was quickly falling back to sleep. With one last parting rub, Killer left him alone to look around the table.

Almost everyone was asleep and most are tired.

Today had been an emotional day.

Checking the time on his phone, there were only five minutes left till their order. After dinner they might want to go to bed soon despite it only being 3pm. Though the hideout was in a state of perpetual night so it didn't matter anyway.

Killer sighed and laid his head down on his crossed arms on the table.

Sansy whined quietly when the petting stopped but fell asleep a few moments later.

Fresh looked around. Almost everyone was asleep already. How were the going to get everyone back to the HQ? Cherry noticed his worries and quickly went to distract him. He wasn't all that tired yet...

"What's it like at your home?" Cherry asked curiously. Fresh was about to answer that he didn't have a room when he remembered.

"Depends on which room they give me." Fresh responded. He looked at the others.

Horror noticed Fresh's look and shrugged. He was not sure either. He was not the one in charge of who got which room. "We usually get guest rooms at first before Night- I mean Midnight gives us a permanent one. Permanent meaning that it's sound proof and one that has been decorated, by yourself of course."

"That sounds cool." Fresh replied. He'd only ever had a guest room as far as he could remember. Never had he had an own room. His eye lights were sparkling behind his glasses, lighting up enough that the purple could be seen around his sunglasses. The sunglasses that he never felt comfortable enough to take off on his own. Fresh's eye sockets widened and he quickly dimmed his eye lights. They were freaky. He didn't want to disturb Cherry.

Cherry noticed of course and climbed onto Fresh's hand, patting it comfortingly.

Horror noticed how excited Fresh looked, even saw the soft glow behind his shades but both quickly dimmed. Horror opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the cashier calling their order.

He stood up alongside Killer before the latter turned to the colourful skeleton. "Wake them up please. We gotta move before Ink or Dream sense us in this AU."

"Okay." Fresh replied. It would be pretty hard to wake them up. Everyone was tired and now that they were asleep, they wanted to stay asleep. He moved over to Cross who had face-planted the table and shook his shoulder gently, only earning an annoyed grumble.

Should he wake the bitties too?

"Cross? Cross, wake up." Fresh urged the taller skeleton. Cross batted away his hand, hiding his face with a small groan.

Fresh flinched back when he got hit, his eye lights shrinking in his eye sockets. A shiver rippled through him. His breathing was hard as he clutched the spot where Cross had hit him. It hadn't been particularly painful but the motion alone shocked him through and through.

Razor raised a brow from where he was sitting inside Cross' hood- he'd been awake for a while- when he saw the Fresh guy try to wake up his owner. Seeing the fearful look in his eyes.

Poking his head out he looked at Fresh questioningly. "You okay?"

Fresh flinched when Razor addressed him, being startled out of his panic. He had tears in his eye sockets but he was refusing to let them fall. Should he tell the truth or pretend he was alright. No. He didn't need to lie. These were his friends. Cross would never hurt him.

Fresh shook his head slightly. Cherry materialised on his shoulder and nuzzled him gently, trying to calm him down.

Razor leant away nervously. Shit he hadn't mean for that reaction. Oh no oh no oh no! He didn't know what to do! He was not a Cherry or Sansy! He was not used to this! He couldn't wake up his owner when his friend was like this! That'd just cause more trouble!

Razor teleports out of Cross' hood and stood nervously in front of Fresh. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Just overthinking..." Fresh replied quietly, sniffling slightly. He didn't feel all too well but-

"Pizza." Cherry interjected, cutting off his caretaker's thoughts effectively.

"What..?" Fresh asked confusedly.

"Think positive. Pizza is positive. Think about pizza." Cherry explained.

Razor nodded in agreement at Cherry's words. "Yeah." he said in agreement. "Positive thoughts usually help."

Fresh looked at Cherry, then at Razor. He nodded eventually, closing his eye sockets and letting out a deep sigh.

"Okay..." He said quietly, focusing on everything positive that had happened that day. He'd told the others about bitties, they got permission to get one, went to the bitty centre and met all those special, great bitties. He even got a home now to stay at with Cherry.

Cherry smiled as Fresh calmed down and walked over to Razor.

"Great job back there." He told the taller bitty.

Razor blushed at the praise and looked away. He was not used to compliments for things like this. "T-thanks. I'm not... I'm not used to this."

Oh stars! Razor was so cute!!!

Cherry's cheek bones flushed slightly.

Not used to what? Someone saying he did good on something? That was worrying.

"Well. You were amazing." Cherry praised, smiling brightly.

"Uh..." Razor stuttered while looking around before his eyes landed on his sleeping owner.

"We're supposed to wake them up right I'll do it!" his voice came out rushed as he went to Cross to wake him up. Trying to hide his embarrassment.

Cherry followed Razor cautiously. Cross had hit his caretaker. Though it had been only a light hit, it would have been life-threatening for a bitty. Especially when the bitty already had an injury on the skull like Razor did.

"Just be cautious." Cherry warned.

Cross was still fast asleep and would probably not wake up on his own anytime soon.

Razor nodded and began to push Cross' skull to wake him up. He was a bitty which meant waking someone up would be harder than a normal sized person.

"Cross? Cross wake up. It's time to go." he said, trying to wake him up. He turned towards Cherry. "You go wake up the others."

Cross let out a grumble and shifted slightly, squeezing his eye sockets shut tightly.

Cherry nodded. He needed to wake up Sansy and Galaxy. Since Killer and Horror were at the counter, getting their pizzas he could only wake up Galaxy for now.

Cherry walked over to Dust and nudged his arm lightly to get his attention.

Dust flinched when he was touched, slowly waking up. Eyes blinking as he gradually gained consciousness. He raised his head from his arms and looked around. "Huh?"

Cherry waved to gain his attention.

"Down here!" He announced his presence.

"We were told to wake you up because our pizza is ready and we have to get moving." Cherry explained slowly. He knew how hard it was to understand something when you were sleepy.

Dust blinked for a moment before he understood Cherry's words and sat up straighter. "Oh. Done already?" he mutters to himself as he stretched.

"Yeah." Razor answered Dust as he sat on Cross'- now awake- shoulder. "They're off to get the pizza."

"You mean got the pizza." Killer interjected with a grin and arms full of pizza boxes with Horror walking right behind him. "Grab five boxes each please."

Dust nodded and grabbed five boxes from the stack Killer was holding, making sure his bitty was still asleep in his hood before standing up.

Cross nodded sleepily and stood up, almost falling over because he did it too fast. He grabbed five boxes and blinked tiredly.

Cherry teleported onto Fresh's shoulder as he took five boxes.

They were ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang and their bitties finally go home together. 
> 
> What has Nightmare been up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Cherry, Fresh, Cross, Sansy, Galaxy - X  
Killer, Riot, Razor, Horror, Nightmare, Dust - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We wrote the first few chapters about a year ago, back when Fresh wasn't as fleshed out. This is why it might look a little forced and weird. Additionally, Horror's and Dust's personalities are a bit switched.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

After leading everyone to an empty alley, making sure no one saw them before opening a portal- shocking the bitties at the sight. They stepped through the portal and into the living room of the hideout.

Killer placed the boxes on the coffee table before turning to the others, specifically the bitties.

"Home sweet hideout." he joked, chuckling at his own joke. "What do you think?"

Cherry's eye sockets widened when he saw the portal. It looked really cool and he let out a small, mesmerised gasp. Where could it lead? He really wanted to find out.

Fresh chuckled at the expression Cherry was wearing. It had been almost the same for him when he saw his first portal, his eye lights sparkling just like Cherry's. Then Fresh stepped through the portal.

Cherry looked around curiously. Everything in here looked so nice.

"It looks so cool!" Cherry replied enthusiastically, standing up to see everything better.

Fresh placed the boxes he was carrying onto the growing stack, Cross doing the same.

Cross looked at Razor, curious how his bitty would react to all this.

Sansy stirred when they moved through the portal, blinking open his eye sockets. This place felt so different from where they were before. He sat up and let out a soft gasp as he looked around, his eye lights taking on a slight blue hue.

Riot felt his owner walking and stopping so he poked his head out. His eyes widened at the sight of their new home and looked around, crawling onto Horror's shoulder to get a better look. This place was huge. Bigger than the rings at least but much homier. Comfortable.

Riot looked and Killer when he asked the question and nodded silently. It would take a while to get used to this new space but he could manage.

Razor looked around in awe at the sight of his new home. He had expected something... smaller. But this place was huge. Though he should have expected that. They all lived in the same house so it would be a given they'd have a big home.

"It's... it's homely." he said truthfully.

Killer smiled. "Well I'm glad. Nightmare would be pleased to hear that."

"this is amazing." Sansy whispered, fearing that this could be a dream and talking too loudly might wake him up. He climbed onto Killer's shoulder, looking around happily.

"Where's Nightmare?" Fresh asked, looking around.

"And the bitty stuff." Horror said as he looked around searching for the bags that held the bitty's items they had bought. He was sure they had opened the right portal. So where had it gone?

"Here." Nightmare's voice called from the hallway, about a few doors down.

Killer raised a brow confused and headed over to the hallway followed by the others. Looking around he spotted the only door opened and headed there, feeling confused. He could hear someone moving around inside which caused even more confusion. What was Nightmare doing?

Killer peeked inside and gasped at the sight. Horror followed afterwards and his jaw went slack at what he saw. Riot who was sitting on Horror's shoulder was speechless.

Nightmare heard Killer's voice and turned around, giving the skeleton a proud smirk. His inky body covered in paint and his hands and tentacles had little bits of paper and paint stuck to them. "Impressed?"

Nightmare had taken the bitty stuff and decked out a large room specifically for the bitties. Completely decked out.

Fluffy carpet, soft blue walls with star stickers, a large window that showed the view of the starry night sky- the window also had a large space underneath with multiple soft pillows for sitting. The walls had shelves and little things such as small spaces for hiding, a ladder, even a pathway going across one wall to the other. Off to the side was a large fake tree that had holes for hiding, a staircase and slide. Fairy lights hung from the branches of the tree and the pathway giving off a soft glow.

The bitty houses- already put together- were pushed to the wall and laid in a row with enough space in between. Multiple tablets were laid on the floor and charging. A small- for a bitty- tent if anyone needed privacy.

In one corner has there was a simple bookshelf that would soon be filled with books. Multiple bean bags and pillows strewn about along with fluffy blankets to make a makeshift nest.

A large table that had a terrarium ecosystem if they ever missed the outside- out of this AU where the sun shone and there was greenery everywhere. Pens, paper and colour pencils laid out neatly. A bowl filled with energy bars and small bottles of water.

Everyone was speechless, just staring at the room gawking.

Sansy let out a small gasp, almost falling off Killer in shock. He quickly clung to his caretaker's jacket, looking around with his eye lights tinted a soft blue. He was completely mesmerised. All of this just for them? He could hardly believe it...

Galaxy was slowly waking up and peeked out of Dust's hood. What he saw was extremely great. His slightly hazy eye lights brightened and turned into small stars. Wow! He was speechless.

Cross gaped at everything. Nightmare had put so much thought into this. It was amazing!

Fresh stepped into the room last, looking around, taking in every little detail. ... Wow! He was astounded. Everything was so perfect. Cherry was feeling the same thing and was the first one to break the silence with a small, quiet "Woah..."

Nightmare's smirk widened when he heard that soft confirmation. He picked up the toolbox and paints off of the floor with his tentacles before walking over to the gawking skeletons.

"I'm glad to see you all so shocked." Nightmare commented before he spotted the bitties either on the skeletons' shoulder or in their hood.

"Oh. I assume you're the bitties my gang has been talking about." Nightmare said and reached a finger out towards Riot who growled warningly. "Well, I can see the interest-"

"Nightmare wait!" Horror tried to warn but it was too late when Riot sunk his teeth deep into Nightmare's finger causing a few skeletons to winch. That must have hurt.

Nightmare however chuckled. "This one is just like you Horror." he said and waited patiently for Riot to let go before he pulled his bleeding finger back, the wound already fixing itself with his ink. "Perfect for you. I apologize for invading your space little one."

Killer gawked at his boss before shaking his skull. "What...? Why did you..." he stuttered.

Nightmare grinned at him. "I'm not sure. But looking at your faces, it was worth it."

Cross nodded to himself. He absolutely knew what to do. He stepped towards Nightmare and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much." Cross thanked Nightmare.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot!" Fresh thanked the dark skeleton sincerely, blushing maybe just a tiny bit as he joined the hug. Cherry thanked him too and tried his best to hug Nightmare too.

"Oh shit-!" Nightmare cried out in surprise when he was hugged by Cross then Fresh then the small bitty sitting on Cross' shoulder. He awkwardly patted their backs as he looked away. "Yes, yes you're thankful."

Killer chuckled at the face Nightmare was making. Even after all this time hanging out with them the dark skeleton still got awkward with hugs. Well! Time to make it worse.

Killer walked over to them and joined the hug. Dust and Horror picking up on his mischief and joining in causing Nightmare to lose his balance.

"Ah fuck not again-!" Nightmare cried out and fell on the floor sitting with multiple skeletons on his lap. He sighed and patted them all on the skull.

Razor clung onto his owner's shoulder in confusion. This was certainly an odd family but a good one in his opinion.

Riot just shook his skull when his owner joined the hug causing them all to fall. He assumed that his owner knew what he was doing and had intentionally done that just to piss this 'Nightmare' off. Speaking of which, who was he to his owner?

Sansy chuckled and joined the hug but since he couldn't really hug the normal-sized skeletons, he decided to hug Cherry who was having the same problem. Cherry smiled and hugged back, waving at the other bitties to join their hug.

Razor and Riot looked at the two hugging bitties and shook their skull. They wanted no part of... whatever this was.

Razor turned towards the soft bones and gasped when he couldn't find him. He gulped and gently tapped his owner's shoulder to gain his attention. "Um... Galaxy's gone."

Cherry looked around.

"Not again..." He mumbled. Sansy immediately let go of him and teleported to the ground, starting to search for the bitty. Cherry jumped off Fresh's shoulder and slid down his body, holding onto his clothing to get to the ground safely.

"Wait for me!" Cherry shouted, running after Sansy as they searched for the bitty.

Fresh got the shock of his life when Cherry jumped off his shoulder. He tried to catch him but was too slow, his eye sockets squeezing shut so he didn't have to see the dust. He peeked them open when he heard Cherry shout. Phew. He was okay...

Dust groaned and pulled away from the pile to help look for his missing bitty. "I swear he needs a tracker!" he mumbled to himself as he searched for him in the room.

"Galaxy?" Nightmare asked as everyone got off of him.

"Dust's soft bones." Killer explained as he looked around. Horror already going to the bitty houses to search. "He has narcolepsy."

"Oh." Nightmare said and looked around. With his vision, he could see clearer than the other skeletons and bitties alike. He blinked when he saw a small bitty sleeping on one of the bean bags in the far corner. "Is that him?" he pointed towards the bitty.

Cross looked up when Nightmare pointed somewhere and nodded.

"Yeah. That's Galaxy." Cross agreed. He quickly turned and ran after Dust to tell him that they had already found the bitty.

Cherry and Sansy ran over to Galaxy and stood around the beanbag, unsure what to do. Galaxy had been found but they didn't want to wake him up. So they just sat down on the beanbags and kept watching Galaxy, trying to make sure he didn't vanish again.

Killer raised a confused brow at Nightmare while Horror and Dust ran back inside the room rushing towards the sleeping bitty.

"How can you see him?" Killer asked.

Nightmare shrugged as he watched Dust scoop Galaxy up in his hands and relaxed when he had the bitty safe in his hold. Everyone sat on the bean bags huddled together looking very happy. "Don't know. I've always had good vision. It was helpful though when I wanted to keep an eye on... unsavory characters."

Killer frowned at the hidden meaning. He still didn't know a lot about Nightmare's past but he did know that Nightmare had been broken beyond what others had said. He didn't show it but it took one broken monster to know another.

Killer looked towards the huddled group, still frowning but not as hard as before. "We should probably eat dinner now before it gets cold."

Nightmare nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Boys! Let's go! Pizza!" Nightmare called.

Cherry watched as Dust scooped up Galaxy, Sansy doing the same.

Cherry gasped when he heard pizza and was immediately on Fresh's shoulder again, practically vibrating in place. He was so excited. After pizza he could explore his new home!

Sansy nodded and teleported onto Killer's shoulder, smiling. He loved the idea of food.

Cross sprinted off to the living room to set everything up. Fresh followed him excitedly, helping him.

Both Nightmare and Killer chuckled when everyone bolted towards the door and headed towards the living room.

"Food always works." Nightmare commented before walking off to follow them.

Killer walked beside him with a smile. "Sometimes."

"Food is great." Sansy piped up from where he was perched on Killer's shoulder.

When Nightmare and Killer finally arrived at the living room, everything was already set up to eat. Fresh was sitting on the couch, box on his lap. He eyed the pizza longingly but hadn't started to eat yet because he thought that it would be disrespectful to eat before everyone was there.

Cherry was waiting for Fresh to eat.

Cross had no such reservations and had already eaten two slices of his pizza.

Nightmare chuckled and sat down on a couch before taking one slice of pizza. Horror and Killer both took a whole box and sat on the large sofa, sharing their box with their bitties.

"You can eat you know." Nightmare said to Fresh as he practically swallowed a slice. "No one's stopping you."

Killer pinched off a reasonable piece of pizza from his slice and gave it to Sansy- he'd just call him Sansy since he didn't have a good name in mind.

Horror grabbed a slice from the box where there was raw meat on it, giving the slice to Riot who took it and devoured it. It was delicious. When had he last eaten like this?

"Oh. Um.. Okay.." Fresh replied, using a fork and knive to cut off a few small pieces for his bitty. Cherry thanked him with a smile and ate the small pieces happily, sighing when he tasted the pizza. It was delicious!

Fresh cut off another piece of pizza, this one a bit bigger than the ones he gave Cherry and used his fork to eat it.

Cross looked at Fresh, shocked.

"You eat pizza. With a... fork?" He asked, staring at Fresh as he chewed the small piece and nodded.

Killer and Horror raised a brow at the way Fresh was eating while Nightmare avoided commenting on it, only eating his own slice quietly. Not his place to judge. If Fresh wanted to eat with a fork then he could. It was odd though.

Riot looked utterly confused. As a hunter and a more violent type bitty, he'd always been messy. He'd always eaten with his hands/claws. Never once eaten with any utensils. But he was sure pizza wasn't a food that required using a fork, right?

Razor however treated it like it was normal. He'd had an owner whose family was rich and often ate everything with utensils. Even pizza. Hell, they'd forced him to eat with utensils told because it was proper. So no, he was not weirded out or confused. But he was surprised Fresh had that habit though.

"I don't wanna ruin my gloves." Fresh explained, pointing at his fingerless glove. He also didn't want to take them off because his hands were disgusting, marred with scars.

Sansy just ignored it and Cherry accepted it silently.

"Then just take off your gloves?" Cross asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Fresh shook his head.

"Not going to happen, bruh." Fresh responded, his quirk acting up as a defensive mechanism.

"Why?" Killer asked with a raised brow.

"Y'know if you're afraid we'll judge whatever is underneath, we won't." Horror quipped in- that had to be the reason right? Why else would Fresh refuse to remove the gloves. He doubted it was a sentimental thing.- before gesturing to the hole on his skull. "Don't think any of us has a right to judge anyway."

Fresh shook his head.

"I'm not ready to accept it." He explained vaguely. He really wasn't. He would probably get even more panic attacks with the gloves off. He had resorted to wearing neon clothing to distract people who were looking at him. He had always liked bright colours but the neon was just a diversion. It had worked well up until then. Nobody had ever questioned the crack at the back of his skull.

"Well okay." Cross accepted it unwillingly.

Everyone waved it off and began eating. Dust gently nudged Galaxy awake before giving him a small piece of pizza. Despite the shock of his missing bitty earlier, it was still his bitty. He didn't regret taking him in.

It was silent as everyone ate. Even though the air was thick with tension from earlier, everyone was distracting themselves from it. Either just eating silently or feeding their bitties.

Razor sighed at the tension in the air. While he was used to it, he hoped his new family didn't have this commonly like his old ones. He never liked stress anyway.

Nightmare sighed after a moment of silence, speaking up to break it. "While I appreciate the negative emotions in the air, I would rather not have it at home."

Before anyone could panic, Nightmare turned towards Fresh. "I've already got your room ready. It's five doors down and right beside Cross' room. All you have to do is decorate it and it's yours. If you want it of course."

Fresh let out a quiet sigh as they left him alone about the matter. Phew. He promised himself that he'd tell him in the next two months. Maybe he'd have learned to accept it by then...

Fresh looked up with wide eye sockets when Nightmare pointed that out. Cross flinched slightly. The bitties weren't really affected by it because they weren't really feeling any negative emotions at that time.

Fresh stared at Nightmare unbelievingly. Really? He'd get his own room? Now? Wow. His eye lights sparkled brightly enough to be seen behind his sunglasses.

After a few minutes of eating their pizza dinner, Killer yawned tiredly and rubbed his sockets after washing his hands in the kitchen earlier. "Good timing. It's time for bed."

Killer looked at Sansy where he was perched on his shoulder. "You want to sleep with me or at your house?"

Horror yawned and stretched his bones. "You too Riot."

Dust chuckled and looked at his already dozing bitty. "I'll just put Galaxy on the bean bag he was sleeping on earlier."

"I'd like to sleep with you." Sansy replied, yawning in reaction to Killer's yawn. He wiped his hands on a paper napkin and climbed onto Killer's hand, blinking sleepily.

"What about you, Razor?" Cross asked his bitty, rubbing his skull gently.

Cherry looked at Fresh questioningly. His caretaker flinched a bit, looking at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I move a lot in my sleep and I don't want to squish you..." Fresh explained though he looked pretty sad that he couldn't let his bitty sleep in his bed. Then he remembered his nightmares. Yeah. It was probably for the better if Cherry wasn't anywhere near him when he slept.

Razor hummed happily when Cross petted him before he looks down. "Uh, I guess I'll sleep with the other bitties for now? I'm not used to sleeping with someone else. I-if it's okay with you."

Riot shook his skull and pointed at Razor, agreeing with him. He wanted a little space for tonight to adjust. He also couldn't guarantee he wouldn't accidentally hurt his owner at night due to nightmares or flashbacks.

Cross nodded, still rubbing his bitty's skull gently.

"That's okay. If you need anything, come to me. I'll show you where my room is." Cross explained, smiling. He would be there for his bitty. If he managed to wake him up that is.

Fresh looked at Cherry.

"Yeah. I'll do that too." He said, picking his bitty up to cuddle him gently. Cherry let out a small giggle, cuddling into his caretaker.

With that agreement settled, everyone- bitties included- went to their choice of sleeping arrangements for tonight.

Dust carefully placed Galaxy on a large bean bag he slept on earlier, pressing a soft kiss to his skull before leaving towards his room.

Killer yawned as he changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and a long sleeved maroon sweater. He placed a pillow on one side of the bed, grateful he didn't move around much in his sleep, and placed his bitty on the soft material before slipping into bed.

Horror let Riot jump off his shoulder and run into the bitty room, immediately going up the fake tree and slipping inside one of the holes. Horror smiled at the sight before he walked off to his own room to sleep.

Razor nodded with a smile as his new owner showed him where his room was before leading him back towards the bitty room. Razor slid down Cross' arm and waved goodbye at the larger bitty with a small smile. He spotted his house and walked inside, feeling amazed at the sight.

Galaxy let out a soft, content sound when he was placed onto the beanbag and cuddled into it. He sighed quietly when Dust gave him a soft peck onto his skull.

Sansy yawned softly, curling up on the pillow with a small smile.

Cross gave a small wave to Razor after he had showed his bitty his room and went into his room. He closed the door and took off his complicated clothing, changing into his pyjamas. He laid down and fell asleep immediately.

Fresh followed Cross with his bitty pressed against his chest and showed Cherry where his room was. Cherry nodded thankfully before teleporting into the bitty room.

Fresh collapsed onto his bed, asleep the second his skull hit the pillow.

Cherry walked into his house, gasping at the sight. It looked even more amazing than he had imagined. Wow! He put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt and threw himself onto the bitty-sized couch. He had always liked couches more than beds. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened that day.

Nightmare peaked inside and his gaze softened at the sight. He was glad they were enjoying their new home. At first he'd been a bit apprehensive about getting bitties but they made his gang happy and they also had their own problems. Just more members to his group it seemed. He wondered if this was what his brother felt like when he had a crowd of people around him. It would make sense why his brother liked it so much.

He raised a hand towards the light switch and looked over at the bitties. "Sleep tight everyone." he said and shut off the lights, leaving the soft glow of fairy lights. It was not too bright to halt sleep but bright enough to see anything if they ever wanted to go outside.

"Thank you." Razor said shyly from his window. He was speaking for everyone since they were either asleep or couldn't speak.

Nightmare nodded and left the room, closing the door but leaving it slightly open if they want to leave.

Cherry stared at the ceiling. Too much had happened that day for him to be able to fall asleep. He had met this amazing skeleton called Fresh who had comforted him after the Baby Blue had overwhelmed him enough to make him cry. Then he had gotten a panic attack which was pretty scary but showed Cherry that he wasn't the only one who got them and Fresh even showed him how to deal with them when another person had them.

Even though Fresh had said from the start that he couldn't adopt a bitty, he had and then he had chosen him!

The whole day had been one big adventure. He sighed and stood up, climbing onto the roof of his house. He didn't know why he did it, but didn't really question it either.

Razor sighed as he tried to sleep on his new bed, the sheets had been pushed into a lump at the end of the bed due to his tossing and turning. It wasn't that it wasn't comfortable, it was very comfortable. Or the fact that this place was too noisy, it was actually peaceful. He just didn't know why but he couldn't sleep.

'Maybe I'm just trying to adjust to a new environment.' he thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his new bedroom.

After a few moments of boredom of trying to sleep, eventually Razor sighed and got out of bed. He went to the drawer and picked out a soft cherry red hoodie that had a fur lined hood, putting it on and slipping his feet into a pair of black boots that had a fluffy inside.

Razor opened the door of his new home and teleported to the window sill. He sat on one of the pillows there and looked out the large glass window where he could see hundreds of stars in the night sky.

Riot curled up in the hole of this fake tree, the inside already having soft pillows and blankets inside making it warm and soft. A nice contrast to the cool hard cages he'd used to live in.

Cherry looked up from where he was sprawled out on the roof of his small house when he saw the telltale flash of teleportation. A small figure that was probably taller than himself was sitting on the windowsill. Maybe he should check if it was an intruder or just one of the other bitties, not able to sleep. He slid off his roof silently and landed on the floor with an almost inaudible sound. He quickly made his way to the window, staying in the shadows and climbed up the wall skillfully, using the tiny hand and footholds that normal people wouldn't be able to see.

Cherry pulled himself onto the windowsill with a small grunt, observing how Razor was staring out of the window. Good. No intruders in sight. He sat down on a small pillow quietly and watched the taller bitty.

Razor turned to the left when he heard someone sit down, a little surprised to see Cherry. He was not doing anything except staring out the window so Razor turned back towards the stars. His mind going a mile a second due to habit. He knew it only raised his anxiety but he was used to it and knew how to cover it up. Occasionally it would get too much of course and his facade would weaken but that was not common thankfully.

Riot peaked out of his hole and saw the two bitties sitting at the window. He tilted his head to the side curiously. What were they doing?

Well, they were not bothering him so he stayed there watching. Occasionally looking at the stars out of the window. They looked beautiful. He'd never gotten the chance to look at stars when he'd been in the rings. They were very pretty in his opinion.

Cherry smiled when Razor turned into his direction. He stared out of the window, watching the stars. He really liked them. Cherry cleared his throat slightly so that his voice wouldn't sound weird and maybe to gain Razor's attention.

"That's Cassiopeia." Cherry explained, pointing at a star constellation of five stars arranged like a 'w'.

"It's those bright stars that connect into a double-u." He explained, smiling slightly.

Razor turned towards Cherry when the smaller cleared his throat. He listened with curiosity when Cherry told him about a constellation, looking up into the sky and seeing it. He'd never known that one. Though to be fair, he'd never gotten the chance to learn them.

Razor blinked and turned towards Cherry. "You know the constellations?" he asked curiously.

Cherry flushed slightly and looked away embarrassedly.

"I read a book about them once so I know a few..." Cherry admitted quietly. He looked at the sky again.

"You see those bright stars that resemble a big, upside-down cap?" He asked Razor as he pointed at them.

"That's the big dipper." He explained, still blushing faintly. He didn't like to boast with his knowledge but Razor seemed to be interested in it so he kept going, scooting a bit closer to the other to show him the constellations better.

Razor looked to where Cherry was pointing and nodded. "Yeah, looks cool." he said, leaning forward and laying his head on his folded arms, letting Cherry show him the stars.

Cherry pointed out a couple more constellations until a yawn escaped him and he leaned back onto his pillow a bit. The long day was slowly catching up to him and he was getting pretty tired. He wondered if Razor was ready to go to sleep too.

Razor felt his eyes growing heavy and looked at Cherry. "You interested in stars kiddo?" he asked softly, his original accent coming back slightly. That habit had been beaten out of him from his time with past owners but occasionally he would slip and let it out.

Cherry nodded.

"They're stellar." Cherry agreed, staring up into space dreamily. He loved the stars.

Razor huffed out a small chuckle and relaxed. A small smile pulling on his lips. "Heh, good one kid. It got me star-struck. Heh."

Riot watched them from the tree with slight interest. They seemed to be getting along fine. Riot looked down at his bladed claws sadly. If only he could be friends with someone without fearing that he might accidentally dust them.

Cherry giggled quietly, a small blush on his cheek bones. He looked up when he heard something clink.

"You know, Riot. You can come sit with us if you like." Cherry said loud enough for the other bitty to hear. His hearing and perception was above average because he often snuck around the bitty centre because of his insomnia.

Said skeleton flinched when he was called out, looking down at the smaller skeleton with wide eyes.

"H-how did you...?" he rasped out, coughing slightly because of it. At least the lump in his throat vanished but now it left a burning feeling where it once was.

Razor tilted his skull up and behind him to see Riot up on the tree. Huh. He hadn't even noticed the Bloody Berry watching them. Guess his instincts were rusty.

Cherry smiled.

"Used to sneak around a lot in the bitty centre when I couldn't sleep." He explained, feeling slightly proud of himself.

"Do you want to come down?" Cherry asked, turning slightly to look up at Riot.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He added.

Riot narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cherry, looking around the room and the window before he sighed.

"Sure." he muttered and climbed down the tree and onto the floor. He walked over to the window, using his claws to pull himself up and sat down on a pillow a good distance away from the others. He was still not good with physical contact.

Cherry gave a silent cheer when Riot agreed to sit with them. It seemed that the bitty was warming up to them. He would've hated the thought of the other being left out or anything. He leaned back into his pillow, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible as he started to explain why the constellations were named as they were.

Both Riot and Razor listened intently as Cherry explained about the stars. Neither had had the luxury of learning about them or even seeing them. So to get both at once, it was overwhelming yet calming.

Soon the Edgy began to nod off to sleep and closed his eyes. His breathing began to even and his body relaxing. The soft glow of the stars, the atmosphere of the room and the calming voice coming from Cherry lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

Riot yawned tiredly and snuggled into the soft pillow that was three times his size. He listened to Cherry's soft voice as the other talked about the stars and their origin. Soon the Bloody Berry closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, his breathing slow and soft, finally relaxing for once in his life. He knew he was safe here. He could feel it. He was safer than he'd ever been.

Cherry smiled when he noticed the two other skeletons were slowly falling asleep. He continued talking about the stars well after the two normally anxious bitties relaxed and fell asleep. He talked until he felt exhaustion spread through his body and let out a long, quiet yawn, cuddling into the pillow. He curled up into a small ball and eventually fell asleep, the soft breathing of the two other bitties lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Bitty cuddles (oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry makes some hot chocolate for his favourite bitty. Shenenigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Cherry - X  
Razor, Riot, Cross - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cherry smiled happily as he made some hot chocolate for himself and Razor.

Razor was absolutely amazing...

He put some marshmallows onto a plate and used some chocolate syrup to draw tiny faces onto them. Maybe Razor would want to put some into his hot chocolate.

Razor was sitting on the coffee table in the living room, reading a book that had been scaled down to his size which Cross had picked out from the bitty centre. He wondered what was taking Cherry so long in the kitchen? Usually he didn't take this long to get a drink.

Cherry put everything on a tray and picked it up with a bright smile. He really hoped Razor would like it.

He walked into the living room and went to Razor, placing the tray onto the coffee table. He sat down on the bitty couch that stood there happily.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked with a smile.

Razor looked up when Cherry walked in and looked a bit surprised at the offer. Cheery got him some hot chocolate? For what?

"Um... y-yeah. T-thank you Cherry." he thanked a bit nervously. "Um... w-what's it for?"

Cherry smiled. Razor was cute.

"Do I need a reason to make my favourite bitty some hot chocolate?" He asked with a flirty wink.

Razor flushed deeply with a small jolt, the flush growing brighter and brighter until he looked away and hid under his hood. Whatever question he had planned to ask was lost in his flustered mind.

Cherry smiled, a small flush on his cheek bones. Razor was really adorable.

"Do you want some marshmallows?" He asked, pointing at the plate with marshmallows. They had little smiley faces on them.

Razor didn't move for a moment before carefully peeking out of his hood. He looked down at the plate.

He liked marshmallows. And the faces were adorable. Really adorable.

"T-they're cute." he stuttered softly.

Cherry smiled.

"I'm glad you like them." He replied happily, deciding that he had teased Razor enough.

He picked up his hot chocolate and took a small sip, putting it down with a soft sigh. He licked off the chocolate around his lips happily.

Razor watched Cherry for a moment before tentatively taking his own cup. He blew on it softly before taking a sip, humming softly at the delicious chocolate taste. His body relaxed fully as he let out small pleased noises.

Cherry looked at Razor with a smile. He was so glad he was enjoying the hot chocolate.

He took a marshmallow and ate it with a soft hum, closing his eye sockets happily.

"I love marshmallows..." He mumbled softly.

Razor looked up at Cherry and put his cup down, a thin line of chocolate on his upper lip that he licked off.

He reached over and grabbed a marshmallow, looking over it before taking a small bite. He smiled happily as he ate.

"It's really good." he nodded in agreement.

Cherry watched Razor with a smile. He was so adorable.

"I'm glad you like them." He said happily.

Razor nodded in agreement, still eating the marshmallow happily. Occasionally taking a few sips of his hot chocolate.

Cherry put a small piece of marshmallow into his hot chocolate and drank or happily.

Razor continued to take bites off his marshmallows and taking a few sips of his chocolate. It was really good. It made him feel warm and happy.

Cherry shifted closer to Razor and hugged him gently.

Razor froze when he was hugged by Cherry, completely bright red.

Cherry cuddled into Razor with a soft smile and a small blush. He was a bit sleepy.

Once Razor got some of his embarrassment under control, he looked down at Cherry. "W-w-what are you d-doing?"

Cherry looked up, his eye lights a small bit hazy with sleepiness.

"I'm cuddling with you." He replied softly.

"W-why??" Razor asked, still blushing brightly.

Cherry smiled softly. Razor was really adorable.

"I'm sleepy and I'm a bit cold." He replied. Well, the second one had been a lie but Razor was really warm and comfortable.

"O-okay. Why on me?" Razor asked again in pure confusion.

"Because you're warm and comfortable." Cherry explained softly, cuddling into Razor happily.

"'m not warm 'r comfortable." Razor accidentally slipped into his normal accent. He jolted when he realized it and started to worry if he'd get punished for it.

Cherry hugged Razor happily.

"You sure are..." He hummed happily, nuzzling Razor gently. He always got cuddly when he was sleepy.

Razor tensed and all his anxiousness disappeared, defeated by the embarrassment. Embarrassment kicked anxiousness' ass and took over Razor's face willingly or not and he was sure he was so red he might as well be called Cherry!

"You're so comfy..." Cherry mumbled softly as he buried his face into Razor's fluffy hoodie.

"I like your hoodie..." He said quietly.

Razor's mind overloaded, trying to piece together his frayed thoughts because he'd never been in this situation before.

"Uh... t-thanks?" he said nervously.

Cherry smiled up at Razor, a pale red blush on his cheek bones.

"Get a room!" Riot yelled from the floor, walking inside the room covered in blood and dirt.

Cherry winced a small bit and looked at Riot for a second before looking up at Razor with a slight flush.

"I wouldn't mind. How about it?" He asked with a flirty wink.

Razor's eyelights went out in pure shock, mind overloaded.

He fell back unconscious and red faced.

"Looks like you broke him." Riot commented.

"Whoops..." Cherry mumbled, checking Razor over worriedly. He noticed nothing wrong with him and pressed a gentle kiss against his reddened cheek.

Riot rolled his eyes at them as he grabbed a tissue from under the table to wipe himself clean. Nightmare would make a fuss otherwise. "You're ballsy for a Cherry."

Cherry chuckled.

"Maybe." He replied with a grin.

"You think Cross will be upset to find Razor unconscious like that?" Riot asked as he cleaned himself off with another tissue.

Cherry looked briefly troubled before shrugging.

"I'll just explain what happened. I'm not moving any time soon." He explained with a grin. He cuddled into Razor happily.

"Persistent shit." Riot mumbled before throwing the tissues in a nearby trash can. "Don't let him pass out again after he wakes up."

Cherry chuckled.

"I won't. I'll probably stop cuddling him before he wakes up." He replied.

"Good. He'll have a Soul attack otherwise." Riot climbed up and sniffed at the marshmallows before making a face. "What the fuck is that?"

Cherry giggled at Riot's face.

"They're marshmallows. Sugary sweets that taste awesome." He replied. "They stick your teeth together a bit though." He warned.

Riot made another face and backed away from the plate. "More like gross. Why would you willingly eat them??

"Cause they taste great!" Cherry replied happily and took another marshmallow happily.

Riot only stared at Cherry in disbelief and slight disgust before he jumped off the table. "Whatever. I won't stay around to watch you eat that sweet abomination."

Cherry giggled and stuffed his face with marshmallows.

Cross walked into the room with a victory chocolate bar in hand that he was eating happily. Winning a bet was so worth it.

He paused when he spotted something on the table and looked at it.

Cherry was cuddling Razor happily who was still unconscious.

He looked up when he heard Cross come in.

Cross looked between an unconscious Razor and a pleased Cherry for a moment before grinning. He winked knowingly at Cherry before walking away to give them space.

Cherry giggled happily and cuddled Razor some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Error's bitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to get himself a bitty too. He runs into some unforseen circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^^

_This was requested by doodis2014_

Nightmare sighed softly as he got dragged to the bitty centre.

"cOmE On, this might bE fun." Error encouraged with a soft smile.

Nightmare rolled his eyes a bit.

Things had finally calmed down at the hideout. Fresh was living there now and the bitties had settled down too.

So of course, his boys had told Error that he should get a bitty too.

Which was good because Error would stay at the hideout and they could be together more but bad because Error wanted him to get a bitty too.

But.. he'd do everything for that smile...

"Alright, alright." He grumbled and walked after Error.

Did this count as a date? They'd only went on two so far...

"i bEt wE'll find amazing bittiEs." Error hummed.

Nightmare smiled a bit. It was rare for Error to be so excited for something.

"Should I handle the talking?" He asked gently.

Error looked down at him and smiled a bit. "i'd appREciatE it." He replied.

Nightmare nodded and gently squeezed Error's hand. He led the way inside, frowning a bit when he saw that there were a few other people around.

Well, shit.

Error moved closer to Nightmare, uncomfortably aware of how many people there were.

"can.. can wE cOmE back latER..?" He asked quietly.

Nightmare nodded and was about to lead the way through the door when suddenly someone stood in front of him.

Blueberry.

What was Blueberry doing here?

Error hid his surprise rather well and hid behind Nightmare as well as he could. He was still taller than the other after all.

"What are you two doing here?" Blueberry asked, looking at Error curiously.

"We should ask you the same thing." Nightmare replied, gently wrapping a tentacle around Error to calm him.

Blue hummed in agreement. "Well, Ink told us to patrol bitty AUs and keep a lookout for you." He explained. "You should go. Now."

Nightmare frowned but nodded. "Thanks." He replied and immediately opened a portal.

Nightmare and Error jumped through without another word.

~~~

"What bitty did you get?" Fresh asked excitedly.

"You were really quick." Cherry noticed.

Error sighed quietly. "ink caught wind Of yOu adOpting bittiEs." He mumbled quietly.

Nightmare took Error's hand gently. "We met Blueberry. He warned us." He explained with a soft frown.

"who's blueberry?" Sansy asked curiously.

Error looked away for a second, trying to think of how to explain it.

Nightmare was faster though. "He's an ally. Pretty much a double agent."

Error nodded a bit in agreement. "He's nice." He added softly.

"So, you don't have a bitty?" Cross asked even though it was pretty obvious. They'd taken pretty long to pick their bitties after all.

Error shook his head with a small sigh. He would have loved to adopt a bitty.

"You'll get another chance to adopt a bitty." Nightmare said gently.

Error nodded a bit and looked down at the other. "i.. i knOw. it's just.. ink takEs away EvERything i'm happy abOut.."

Nightmare gently squeezed his hand.

"Since Ink took over the bitty AUs, you could go to a lamia universe." Fresh suggested softly.

Nightmare looked up. It would be worth a try.

~~~

"Second try." Nightmare said quietly as he opened the door to a lamia centre.

"i scOpEd Out thE cOdEs. wE shOuld bE safE." Error replied softly. He pushed his glasses into their correct position. Multiverse travel always misaligned them.

Nightmare nodded a bit. He held Error's hand gently as they walked towards the counter. There were no people around which was good on the taller's anxiety.

"Hello, are you looking for a lamia?" Someone asked.

Error squeezed Nightmare's hand. Would the other not have been able to feel all negative emotions, that gesture would have been enough to make him aware of his datemate's state of mind.

"Um. Yes." Nightmare replied quietly. "We're looking for a lamia. Not a particular one though. We're just looking for now."

The person nodded. "Alright. Please tell me if you need any assistance, you two." They replied.

Nightmare nodded and gently led Error towards the pen.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Error slowly nodded a bit. "i think sO..." He replied.

Nightmare frowned worriedly. "Tell me if it gets too much." He requested.

Error looked at his datemate and smiled a bit. "i will. thanks, mOOn." He said quietly.

He walked towards the area where the lamias were playing with each other.

As much as he wanted one, he didn't really want to go in there. He'd get overwhelmed for sure.

"nightmaRE? i... can wE gO ask if thERE's a quiEtER aREa...?" He requested quietly.

Nightmare nodded immediately. "Sure."

They retraced their steps back to the front desk. Nightmare asked the person, who was by now standing behind the desk.

"We do have a quieter area. The lamias there are quite problematic though." They explained.

The both of them looked at one another and smiled a bit.

"We can handle problematic."

The employee looked at them for a second, wondering what that had just been and then led them towards the back room.

Nightmare and Error followed, their hands still linked together.

"We'll find the perfect lamia for you." The shorter hummed softly.

~~~

"So, those are all our lamias. You can talk to them for a bit before adopting them." They explained.

Error nodded a bit. "why didn't yOu intROducE that lamia, thERE in the back?" He asked quietly, pointing at a green lamia who was almost hidden by a blanket.

"Oh, nobody wants to adopt them. Their name is Swift and they have a strong sleeping poison that has killed someone already. They bite people when nervous."

Error looked at Nightmare. The shorter nodded.

"We're interested." Nightmare hummed.

They both had sleeping problems and if noone wanted them, they'd gladly take the lamia in.

The employee stared at them for a second. "Oookay..." They mumbled quietly.

Error smiled and went over to the tank.

"hEy thERE." He greeted softly.

Swift looked up with a frown and withdrew into the shadows a bit, slithering underneath his blanket more.

"swift? that's yOuR namE, Right?" Error asked.

Swift paused. Was the big person really talking to him? He looked up, his yellow eye lights shining a bit brighter with hope.

Error smiled a bit. "i'd likE tO talk tO yOu a bit. wE'RE intEREstEd in adOpting yOu." He explained.

Swift stared up at the skeleton silently and slithered closer, his blanket still curled around him.

"wE'RE bOth a bit stROngER than thE avERagE mOnstER sO wE wOuldn't havE a pROblEm with thE pOisOn." He hummed.

"Just make sure not to bite our youngest. He's a bit fragile." Nightmare threw in.

Error looked at Nightmare. "hE can handlE dust." He reminded.

Nightmare grinned. That was true. "Oh, we have bitties too. So you'd have to be careful around them."

Bitties? Swift was so confused.

Nightmare hummed when he sensed the confusion. "Bitties are tiny skeleton monsters, even a bit smaller than you." He explained.

Swift nodded a bit to show he understood.

"what aRE yOuR hObbiEs?" Error asked hesitantly. He had no idea how to handle social situations with strangers.

Swift hissed softly. He had no way of communicating.

The employee immediately jumped in. "He says he's not interested in being adopted." They explained.

Swift froze, his eye lights extinguishing. What...

Error frowned softly. "Oh, wE'RE sORRy fOR bOthERing yOu thEn." He apologised, looking down at the little snake with a sad smile.

Swift pressed his body against the glass wall, tears welling up in his eye sockets. He wanted to be adopted! They didn't mind his poison!

Nightmare frowned softly when he felt all the negativity in the air.

"I don't think that's the truth." He mumbled quietly. He could feel fear and dread from the lamia and mischief from the employee.

Swift stared up at the dark skeleton, pressing his small hands against the glass.

Error frowned softly. "wE'll takE him nOw. bEfORE yOu gEt thE chancE tO liE again." He decided.

The employee frowned in annoyance. They'd only wanted to help those skeletons. Reluctantly, they walked back towards the counter and readied the paperwork. They were definitely not going to touch that vicious snake.

Error gently opened the top of the enclosure. "can i hOld yOu?" He asked softly, holding his hand towards the lamia.

Swift's eye lights shone brightly as he slithered onto the arm, curling around it a bit.

Error smiled softly. "cutE." He hummed.

Nightmare smiled softly. Error sure was right.

Error gently rubbed the lamia's head. "i'm suRE wE'll find a way tO cOmmunicatE with Each OthER." He said softly as he walked towards the counter. He smiled when he heard his datemate's steps follow him. He'd almost mastered the art of being silent.

"How much is the adoption fee?" Nightmare asked as he moved to the counter.

Swift stiffened when the employee named an extremely high price. That was unfair! None of the lamias cost that much!

Nightmare didn't even bat an eye and got out his wallet. He placed the money down, a dangerous gleam in his eye light.

They had seriously paid that much for him?! He couldn't believe it!

The employee stared at the money shockedly and quickly took it before the monster could come to their senses.

"wE'll gEt suppliEs sOmEwhERE ElsE?"

Nightmare only nodded and opened a portal. They both jumped through.

Swift held onto the arm he was wrapped around tightly. What?!

Error felt a small prick of pain. He frowned a bit and looked down.

"ah." He hummed. "plEasE bE caREful. bOnE is ratER haRd tO piERcE."

Nightmare looked at Error worriedly. "How dizzy do you feel?" He asked softly.

Error shrugged a bit. "nOt much yEt." He replied calmly.

Swift whimpered softly. He hadn't meant to bite his owner.

"it's Okay." Error said softly and rubbed Swift's head gently. "it takEs a lOt tO.. knOck OnE Of us.. Out. ah. thERE it is." He mumbled.

Nightmare gently took Error's arm. "Are you gonna pass out?" He asked softly.

Error just nodded before he was out like a light.

Nightmare caught him easily and picked him up bridal style.

"Wow, good job." He said quietly. "He hasn't been sleeping well lately."

Swift looked up at the other skeleton. They weren't angry? Not at all? The skeleton looked rather happy actually.

Nightmare smiled and carried Error to their room.

"We'll get all the supplies for you later. Is that okay, Swift?" He asked gently.

The lamia nodded a bit, curling around his owner's arm tightly.

"Oh, I'm Nightmare by the way. My datemate's name is Error." He explained.

Swift nodded a bit. Nightmare and Error. He had to remember those names.

"We'll leave Error here to rest. You can join me and meet all the other members of my little family." Nightmare offered.

The lamia perked up and slithered over to Nightmare, curling around his arm.

Nightmare smiled and gently placed his mate down, pulling a blanket over the other.

"Sleep well, my Star." He murmured and kissed Error's head gently.

He straightened up and smiled a bit before turning off the light and leaving.

Swift looked at Error curiously before staring at the hallway.

"Boys, Error and I found a lamia!" Nightmare called out.

Soon enough, everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Aww, he's cute." Fresh said softly.

Cherry giggled. "You call everyone cute." He reminded.

Fresh shrugged in response.

Swift curled around Nightmare a bit more, feeling slightly embarrassed with all the attention on him.

Sansy noticed immediately. "how did you come across him?" He asked Nightmare curiously.

"We found him at a lamia centre. When the employee told us we shouldn't adopt him, we immediately did." He explained.

Dust chuckled.

"Why didn't they want you to adopt this lamia?" Killer asked.

"Because he's a natural sleeping pill." Nightmare replied with a smile. "Swift has high level knock out poison."

Swift slithered around embarrassedly.

Dust grinned. Maybe he could use some for his potions.

"Is that why Error is absent?" Killer inquired.

"Wow! He's been needing more sleep for days!" Fresh called out, genuinely impressed.

Horror smiled. "I'll make something to eat for him. He'll need some magic when he wakes up."

"That sounds like a great idea." Nightmare hummed.

Riot tugged Horror's shirt a bit. He wanted to help a bit.

Horror smiled and rubbed Riot's head gently in agreement.

Cherry watched the newcomer curiously. "Your name is Swift?" He asked with a smile.

Swift looked up and nodded a small bit.

Riot watched him with a bit of curiosity. He seemed to be rather quiet too.

"I'm Cherry. And my caretaker is Fresh." He introduced with a bright smile.

Swift looked at them curiously.

Nightmare hummed and gently placed the lamia onto the table.

Swift hissed. He didn't want to be so exposed!

He latched onto Nightmare as hard as he could.

Nightmare frowned a bit when he felt a painful prick. He gently rubbed Swift's head until he let go.

"I'm sorry for overstepping your boundaries." He apologised before looking up at his gang.

"I'm going to pass out. Can one of you take me to my room?" He requested.

Killer nodded immediately and wrapped an arm around Nightmare to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Swift looked up at the skeletons nervously. He hadn't meant to bite...

"It's okay, little one." Nightmare hummed softly as he started walking to his room. He needed some more sleep too after all.

Sansy watched Swift worriedly. "My name is Sansy." He told the lamia. "My caretaker's name is Killer."

Killer glanced up at Nightmare as he noticed that he was carrying more and more of his weight.

"That was some fast working poison." He said, genuinely impressed. "Good job, Swift."

Sansy smiled softly. "You see, we all have frequent sleeping problems. So your poison will not be treated as a curse here. We're happy to have you." He explained.

Swift stared up at the two of them unsurely. He'd already bitten two people...

Nightmare groaned softly.

"Don't fight it, dad." Killer murmured softly. He would only hurt himself that way.

He gently picked Nightmare up as the other went slack and carried him to the room he shared with Error without much difficulty.

Killer opened the door and gently laid the other down next to his mate.

"Sleep well, you two." He murmured softly. A small smile appeared on his face as Error pulled Nightmare close. They were made for each other.

He gently picked up Swift.

He hummed softly and walked out of the room, closing the door to make sure their sleep wouldn't be interrupted.

"those two have awful sleeping habits." Sansy explained with a bit of worry in his tone.

Killer chuckled softly. "Yup." He replied.

Swift stared at them confusedly.

Soon enough, they were back at the living room. By that time, Swift had wrapped himself around Killer's arm.

Cherry was animatedly talking to Razor, carrying pretty much the full weight of the conversation by himself.

Razor was blushing.

Killer chuckled softly. Ever since the two of them had started dating, they'd gotten closer than ever.

"How's dad doing?" Dust asked curiously.

"He passed out pretty quickly." Killer replied with a smile. "Thanks, Swift."

"That pass out was really..." Cross hummed.

"Swift!" He finished with a bright smile.

"Oh, stars, your puns are getting worse!" Galaxy mumbled in despair while Dust only laughed.

Swift blinked confusedly and slithered down Killer's arm a bit to get to his hands.

He was a bit hungry.

As if sensing Swift's thoughts, Cherry spoke up. "What do lamias eat?" He asked curiously, looking at Swift with a friendly smile.

Swift perked up a bit. He normally ate rats and other small critters like insects.

Bad that he couldn't talk to them though.

Cherry hummed in thought.

"Do you eat meat?" He asked curiously.

Swift nodded in agreement.

"Vegetables?"

A negative answer.

"Fruit?"

No.

Cherry hummed thoughtfully. "Only meat then?" He asked.

Swift nodded. He only ate raw meat.

"Cooked meat?" Cross asked as he remembered Riot's eating habits.

Swift shook his head again.

"Do you hunt?"

A nod.

Cherry grinned. "I bet Riot will love you. He'll have a hunting pal and both of you don't talk."

Swift blinked in confusion as he stared at Cherry. Who was Riot?

"You mean love like Sansy and Galaxy or like you and Razor?" Cross teased with a grin.

Razor blushed brightly and looked away.

Cherry grinned cheekily. "That depends solely on them." He replied before walking over to place a kiss on Razor's cheek.

Razor blushed even brighter, hiding his face in his hands.

Cherry giggled softly and gently hugged his mate.

Sansy chuckled a bit as he watched the two. "Lovebirds." He teased.

Cherry grinned up at him and nodded.

Swift perked up a bit when he smelled something interesting. He slithered down Killer and quickly moved towards the smell.

Killer looked after Swift, wondering why he would go to the kitchen.

Horror frowned slightly as he inspected a mouse he'd gotten for Riot. He didn't want him to get sick from a bad one after all. The small rodent struggled in his hold.

"Sss." Swift hissed softly, staring up at Horror with big eye lights. He was hungry.

Riot frowned slightly, letting out a small, unsure growl. That was his food.

Swift looked at Riot. Was it his food?

He stared at the other pleadingly. He was really hungry. Please, he wanted some food.

Riot stared down at the other with a bit of confusion. Relenting so easily to begging? The other had to be really hungry.

He looked up at Horror and pointed at the lamia.

"Should I give him some of the mice?" Horror asked to clarify what he thought his bitty meant.

Riot nodded a bit.

Swift gasped softly, his eye lights shining with gratitude.

"Maybe you two could hunt together?" Horror suggested.

Riot and Swift both nodded reluctantly. They had never hunted with anyone else. Only alone.

Horror smiled softly and gently rubbed Riot's head. He offered his other hand to Swift.

The lamia immediately climbed on, curling himself around Horror's arm a bit.

Horror walked towards the hunting space which was pretty much an area outside with a fence around it to keep the prey from escaping.

Swift stared up at the sky curiously. It looked a bit different than he remembered.

Riot grinned, staring at the enclosure in anticipation.

Horror gently placed the bitty and the lamia down before releasing the prey into the enclosure.

Swift sniffed the air, his tongue darting out to enhance his abilities.

Riot growled softly.

Then they both ran off into opposite directions without having exchanged a word.

Horror watched them curiously. They seemed to be working together, encircling the prey skillfully.

Together, they only needed a quarter of the time Riot normally took when he hunted on his own.

The two of them split up the catch evenly, even going as far as sharing one mouse since it wasn't an even number.

They didn't fight at all, acknowledging each others strength and deciding to get along instead.

They both are in silence, happily devouring their share.

Swift blinked slowly when he was done. He was growing tired.

He slithered over to Riot and looked at him thankfully.

Riot gave a respectful nod. Hunting with each other had been fun.

~~~

Dust smiled softly as he placed Swift down on a pillow that was laying on Nightmare's bedside table.

The lamia was curled up with a smile, occasionally letting out little, happy sounds.

Dust rubbed the lamia's head gently and left silently, closing the door after himself. All three of them needed as much rest as possible.

~~~

Error smiled as he carried Swift to the bitty room. Nightmare had told him to come there with their lamia.

"i wOndER what nighty wants tO shOw us." He hummed softly.

Swift curled around Error's arm a bit more. He had absolutely no idea.

Error stepped into the bitty room with a small smile. Whatever it might be, he was sure it would be awesome. His mate just was like that.

"night?" He asked curiously.

Nightmare was standing with his back to them, looking extremely concentrated. He looked up with a small smile.

"I hope you'll like it, Swift." He said softly.

Swift looked at whatever Nightmare had been working on curiously.

It... was a house. It looked so cozy!! And it was inside a terrarium! Which meant he had a garden!!

Error gasped softly as Swift stared at the terrarium happily.

"thanks, nighty." He whispered.

~~~

Swift smiled brightly as he cuddled into the large pillow nest in his bedroom. There were a few heated pillows too!

He snuggled into them with a bright smile. He loved it!

He never, ever wanted to leave. He'd finally found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos to show us that. You might even want to leave a comment. That would be hugely appreciated since it's the thing that keeps us writing! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
